The Perfect Family
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: AU.John,Mike,and Evan are brothers with a controlling mother.Mike's wife,Eve,hates her,John's wife,Melanie,does what she asks.When their mother finds Kelly,she thinks she is perfect for Evan.But is she right or is Kelly not someone she wants for her son.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here is my new story. I hope you like it. It was something that came to mind one day while I was working. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the superstars or divas. I own only my characters

Sophia Cena watched as the children practiced their singing in the church choir. She had come to drop off some bake goods. But her main focus was on the young blond girl playing the piano. She was a beautiful girl and probably about 23 years old. Sophia was a widow with three grown sons, John was 32, Mike was 29 and Evan was 27. John and Mike were both married but Evan was single and Sophia thought the young girl would be perfect for her son.

"Which one is your grandchild?" A dark haired woman asked Sophia noticing her watching them.

"Oh, I only have one grandchild, Sophie, she is six months old." Sophia replied. "How about you?"

"Oh, my daughter is the pianist. She isn't married." Alexis Shaw replied.

"Really? I have a son, Evan, who is single. They would be perfect." Sophia took out a photo of Evan and showed Alexis. She had played matchmaker for John and it was only right that she do the same for Evan. She tried to do it for Mike but he went against her wishes and married someone she didn't really approve of.

"Oh, Kelly doesn't like me butting in."

"Neither does Evan."

They continued to talk about their children. Both agree to talk to their children about maybe going on a date. From everything Alexis said, Sophia thought Kelly was indeed the right one for Evan. Later that night, Sophia talked to Evan about going on a date with Kelly.

"Maybe you could just meet her for coffee." Sophia said as they were in the kitchen. Everyone was coming over for a family dinner.

"Mom, you know I don't want to be set up." Evan replied. He wasn't looking to get married or anything. He was enjoying being single but his mother was obsessed with having a grandson and getting him married.

John and Melanie had given her a granddaughter, Sophia Rose, but she wanted a grandson to carry on the Cena name and it looked like Mike and Eve weren't going to have her any. They had been trying but still nothing and all of Sophia's sons wanted to please their mother and give her the grandson she wanted.

"She seems nice, Evan. Just for coffee, do this for your mother." Sophia knew he would give in. All her sons followed what she said and it was the way she liked it.

"Fine. Just for coffee." He knew that she wasn't going to give up until he agreed and how bad could it really be.

"Thanks my son."

She walked out knowing this would end up the way she wanted it. She was determined to get Evan married and to get a grandson. She thought that John and Melanie would have the grandson but they had a girl instead. And then she thought maybe Mike and Eve would give her one but it looked like Eve wasn't doing her job.

"Mom, we're here." Mike said when he and Eve came in.

"Oh, my son. How are you?" Sophia hugged her son. "Eve." She said with distain.

"Sophia." Eve said back. She knew that Sophia didn't like her but tolerated her because of Mike.

"John and Melanie not here yet?" Mike asked.

"No, they are running late. But they will be here, John knows this is family dinner night." Sophia knew John and Melanie would be there. Melanie was the daughter-in-law she liked because Melanie did what she asked and had given her a grandchild.

"Here we are." John said walking in. "Sorry about being late, Sophie was a little fussy."

"That's alright son, your daughter comes first." Sophia hugged John and then greeted Melanie who came in with Sophie. "Melanie, how are you dear?"

"Fine, Sophia. Thank you for asking." Melanie hugged her mother-in-law and then the others.

"Sophie asleep?"

"Yes. Sorry, she was a little fussy."

"Not a problem, dear. I have the travel yard all set up for her."

"Thank you, Sophia. That is very nice of you." Melanie went into the living room and put the baby down and then heading back into the kitchen. "Sophia, can I help with anything?"

"You can cut the onions for the salad, you know how I like them." Sophia handed her the onions, a knife and cutting board.

"Can I help?" Eve asked know she had to ask or never hear the end of it.

"Yes, you can cut the tomatoes. You know how."

Eve started cutting like she knew Sophia wanted. She hated that Sophia was like she was. Sophia controlled everything. She handled the garage business and the money. Eve knew today was pay day for the boys that was the reason for the family dinner. Sophia paid them in cash every week.

"Dinner is ready boys." Sophia said as she finished setting everything on the table.

The group sat down and had a nice dinner. The conversation was pleasant until Sophia brought up her need for a grandson.

"So, Mike, do you and Eve have anything to tell me?" Sophia hoped that Eve had managed to get pregnant. She was convinced that there was something wrong with Eve.

"No, mother, Eve is not pregnant yet." Mike replied.

"What are you waiting for? Mike, did you have Eve checked?"

"It's not my fault we are not having a baby." Eve said very loudly. "Maybe it is Mike's fault."

"Nonsense. Cena men have never had a problem. My husband, Anthony and I had no problem getting pregnant with the boys. Melanie and John had no problem getting pregnant. I think it is you. You should go get checked."

"I'm not listening to this anymore. I'm not the reason." Eve stormed out of the room and upstairs.

"Let me go check on her." Melanie said getting up. She walked upstairs and found Eve in Mike's old room. "Eve, are you okay?"

"No. Why can't she understand that we are trying? That is all Mike talks about. Having a grandson for her. It's not my fault."

"Eve, you know how she is. Just come back downstairs and don't give her the satisfaction."

"Melanie, how can you do what she wants all the time?" Eve had always wondered why.

"It is just how it is. This is marriage. I want to make my husband happy and by extension his mother."

"Yeah." Eve wiped her eyes and got up. She knew that Melanie was right. This was what Sophia wanted. She was determined to break Eve down and get her to leave Mike. "Let's go back."

Both women walked back downstairs to find Sophia paying the boys for the week. Eve hated that Sophia did that. She wished that she would pay them with a real check but Sophia did it that way so she could control the money. She also gave them groceries and other things as part of their wages from the garage. It was one of the many things Eve hated about the family she married into but she had fallen in love with Mike before she knew everything about their family. She was convinced that Sophia was involved in something illegal. But she never said anything because of how much she loved Mike.

"So, I have found the perfect girl for Evan." Sophia said as they had coffee and dessert.

"Oh, where?" John asked.

"I saw her today when I was delivering bake goods to the church. I think she is the new pianist." Sophia said as she cut everyone a piece of cake.

"Oh, I met her the other day. Her name is Kelly and she is a music teacher at Wilmont Academy." Melanie said as she held Sophie. "She is very nice."

"See, Evan, she is perfect. Thank you for agreeing Melanie."

Eve rolled her eyes at Sophia's statement. She hated when Sophia would go out of her way to say how great Melanie was and how horrible she was. Mike put his hand over hers and smiled. He was the reason she put up with Sophia. She loved him more than anything and was not going to give Sophia the satisfaction of breaking them up.

Please Review!! Keep or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92 and Sonib89 for the reviews. You guys are awesome.

I hope you like this new chapter.

For Reference: John is John Cena, Mike is Mike "The Miz" Mizanin, Evan is Evan Bourne, Eve is Eve Torres and Kelly is Kelly Kelly. If you didn't know already. If you did, just wanted to make it clear.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story.

A few days later, Evan went to the coffee house to meet Kelly. He was just doing it to please his mother. He wasn't expecting to really like her. He sat at a table by the window and waited for her to come in. When he saw the blond come in, he knew it was her immediately.

"Can I help you?" The waitress asked Kelly.

"Yes, I am supposed to meet someone here." Kelly looked around and saw Evan and knew he was who she was supposed to meet. "Never mind, I think I found him." She walked over to Evan.

"Kelly?" Evan asked when she walked up.

"Yes, Kelly Shaw." Kelly sat down at the table and they both ordered some coffee.

"I'm Evan Cena." Evan said as they sat there. "So, my mom said you are a music teacher."

"Yes. I love children and music." Kelly thought he was handsome and was glad that she took her mother's advice and went out with him. "What about you? What do you do?"

"I work in my family auto garage." Evan thought she was beautiful and he too was glad that he listened to his mother.

"That sounds interesting."

They sat there and got to know each other. Evan liked her more as the night went on. When it was over, they made plans to have another date and Evan wanted her to meet his mother.

"So, Evan, how did the date go?" John asked his brother as they were working the next day.

"Great. I really like her and can't wait for you guys to meet her." Evan replied.

"And when might we meet her." Mike asked walking over to his brothers.

"I was thinking about all of us having dinner tomorrow night at mom's. That way, everyone can meet her."

"That sounds good." John said just as Sophia came out of the office.

"I will make a big dinner for everyone. Michael, make sure Eve is on her best behavior."

"She will be." Mike said walking back to the car he was working on. He hated that his mother talked down to Eve. He had gone against her when he married Eve. His mother had picked a family friend, Maryse for him but he had fallen in love with Eve. He never regretted marrying her. He only wished his mother would like her more.

Sophia headed back into the office. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect when Kelly came. She wanted her to feel welcome and want to be a part of their family. She had a feeling Kelly was going to be like Melanie, the perfect daughter-in-law.

"Sweetie, I'm home." Mike said walking into the house. He and Eve lived three houses down from his mother. She had, in fact, brought the house for them as a wedding present. She brought John and Melanie's house also. They lived two houses down from her.

"Hi, babe." Eve said from the kitchen. "How was your day?"

"Good. Evan wants all of us to go to mom's tomorrow night for dinner so, we can meet Kelly." He got a soda from the fridge.

"But it isn't family dinner night." Eve hated to spend more time with Sophia then she had too.

"I know but Evan wants us to meet her. And mom would love it for us to be there."

"Why do we have to do whatever your mother says? We are a married couple. We should spend time together not so much with your family."

"Why are you making this bigger than it is? You knew I was close to my family when you married me."

"Mike, I love you and I knew you were close to your family but I didn't know I was signing on for your mother to run our lives."

"She doesn't run our lives. My mother has been good to us. She brought this house. We have everything we need because of my mother."

"Your mother is always on me about a baby. Why can't she leave me alone for once? But you know what I will go to her house tomorrow and play the perfect daughter-in-law. But you better stop her from making any comments about me not being able to get pregnant." Eve turned and continued cooking.

"Don't worry, I will make sure she doesn't say anything." He walked into their bedroom and got a shower and changed. He wanted to make Eve happy but he wanted his mother happy more. And if Eve would just play nice with his mother, everyone would be happy.

John walked into the house after work. He knew that Melanie was cooking lasagna from the smell from the kitchen and was using his mother's recipe. He had always been grateful that his mother liked Melanie. She had, in fact, introduced him to Melanie and it was the best thing in the world. But he hated that his mother didn't like Eve because he knew how much Mike loved her but he couldn't and wouldn't go against her on anything.

"Hey, sweetheart." He said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, how was your day?" Melanie kissed him hello and went back to making the salad.

"It was great. We did a lot of business." He went to the travel yard and picked up Sophie, who was awake. "Evan wants us to go to mom's for dinner tomorrow and meet Kelly."

"That sounds great. I want to get to know her especially if he ends up marrying her." The brunette said as she got out her lasagna.

"Oh if mom has her way, he will." John put Sophie back into the travel yard and sat down at the table.

"I think it would be great if Evan got married. Another girl would be awesome to play peacemaker between Sophia and Eve." Melanie sat down everything on the table and sat down.

"You do need help with that. I'm sorry that mom doesn't like Eve."

"I know. Eve just needs to learn to take things like they are and not anger Sophia all the time."

"I agree." Just as they sat down, the doorbell rang. It was Sophia.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" John asked.

"I wanted to come and see you guys." Sophia walked into the dining room. "I hope it is okay."

"Of course, mom you are always welcome." John followed her into the dining room. His mother always dropped by unannounced to him and Mike. He neverminded and neither did Melanie. Eve, however, hated when she would do that.

"Sophia, what a pleasant surprise." Melanie said getting up and hugging her.

"I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not. We are having lasagna. If you haven't eaten, you can join us."

"Thank you." Sophia sat down at the table. "So, you are coming to my house tomorrow right?"

"Of course. We are looking forward to getting to know Kelly." Melanie said as they ate dinner.

"Good. Melanie, I also came here to make sure you would make Kelly feel welcome. I really like her and I think she would be perfect for Evan."

"Of course, I will. I'm sure Eve will too." Melanie liked Eve and she always hoped that one day Sophia would like her too.

"I told Mike to make sure his wife is on her best behavior. I don't know why he married that girl. She is nothing but trash who wanted a rich husband and hooked Mike."

"Mom, can you not trash talk Eve right now?" John asked.

"Okay, for you my son I will not trash talk her."

"Thank you."

"Now, is my granddaughter awake?"

"Yes." Melanie picked up Sophie and handed her to Sophia. John was the one who picked out Sophie's name. He wanted her to be named after his mother and Melanie agreed.

"Oh, Sophie, you are the most beautiful little girl. When are you going to have another one? A boy maybe?"

"Mom, we have talked about having another one when Sophie turns a year."

"But we need a boy John, you know that." Sophia loved her granddaughter but she wanted the grandson.

"I know. We also agree to see what happens. If we get pregnant before Sophie is a year that is okay too."

"Great, I just wanted to make sure you were open to having another one."

"Sophia, we want more children and like John said, we agree to see what happens. If I get pregnant before Sophie turns a year that's fine. But we are hoping to wait until she is a year, but either way is okay with us." Melanie knew to agree with John and Sophia.

"Excellent. I hope one of my sons has me my boy. Mike and Eve seem like they are never going to have one. I swear it is Eve. She is probably taking birth control behind Mike's back."

John saw that Melanie was shocked about his mother's statement and looked like she was going to say something so, he said something first.

"Mom, Mike would know if she was. I think it is just taking them some time. That's all."

"Maybe you're right. Well, I am going to head home. See you tomorrow." Sophia hugged and kissed John, Melanie and the baby.

Once his mother had left, John turned to Melanie. He knew she liked Eve and tried to always play peacemaker between his mother and Eve. But sometimes, he knew his mother went too far.

"Melanie, you know how mom is. She just doesn't like Eve." John hugged his wife.

"I know. I just don't think that Eve is taking birth control behind Mike's back."

"I don't think so either. But let's not let my brother and his drama effect our night. Sophie is asleep so, why don't we get to trying for another one."

"Okay. Let me put Sophie in the nursery." She picked up Sophie and took her to the then went into their bedroom and made love to her husband.

She did hate how Sophia was with Eve and she hoped that if Evan married Kelly, it would help things. She would have another person to help her to get Eve and Sophia to be friendly. She wanted everyone to get along. She hoped that the dinner tomorrow night would go smoothly and Kelly would soon be apart of their family.

Please Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92 and Neurotic-Idealist for the reviews on the last chapter. I hope you like this one also.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story.

I don't know how good this chapter is, but I hope you like it.

The next day went quickly and it was soon time for dinner. Sophia made sure she had everything ready and made all of Evan's favorite things. She also hoped that Eve would be on her best behavior. She wanted the family to make a great impression on Kelly.

"Mom, we're here." John said when he and Melanie came in.

"Great. Now, let's hope Mike and Eve will be here soon." 

"They will be." Melanie said while putting Sophie down in the travel yard.

"I just hope that Eve doesn't say something to make Kelly uncomfortable."

"I don't think she will." John said just as Mike and Eve walked.

"Mom." Mike hugged his mom tightly.

"I hope everyone understands how important tonight is." Sophia looked right at Eve when she said that.

"I know. I promised Mike that I would be on my best behavior and I will." Eve said to her.

"Great. Now, why don't you and Melanie come help me in the kitchen and we will get things ready. Boys, you can go watch TV." Sophia headed to the kitchen with Eve and Melanie behind her. 

"Why did you make cannelloni?" Eve asked. She had always hated it and Sophia knew that.

"Because it is Evan's favorite and tonight is about him." 

"Right, sorry. What do you want me to do?" Eve asked.

"You can set the table and get the wine out." Sophia turned to Melanie. "Melanie, can you help with the sauce?"

"Sure, Sophia." Melanie went to the oven and stirred the sauce that Sophia was making.

"Everyone, we are here." Evan said walking in the front door.

Sophia quickly made her way to the door. "Evan." She hugged her son. "And this is Kelly."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cena." Kelly said extending her hand.

"Oh, please call me Sophia." She hugged Kelly tightly.

"Okay." Kelly replied.

"Kelly, these are my brothers, John and Mike." Evan said introducing them. "And their wives, Melanie and Eve."

"It's nice to meet you all. Evan has told me some great things about you."

"It better be good." Mike said kidding his younger brother.

"I always tell people good things about you guys." Evan replied with a laugh.

"Enough of this boys, let's eat." Sophia said walking into the dining room.

Everyone else followed and they were soon eating dinner. The conversation was civil during dinner. Once dinner was over, they moved into the living room for coffee and dessert. 

"So, Kelly, you are a music teacher?" Eve asked her.

"Yes. I love children. I hope to have a lot one day." Kelly replied.

"Oh, then you will like this family. Sophia is obsessed with a grandson." 

"Eve, please." Mike said warning his wife about saying anymore.

"You and Mike don't have any, right?" Evan had told her which brother had a baby but she wasn't sure if she got them right.

"No, we don't have any right now. We are trying though."

"It just takes time. You will have one eventually."

"That is what we say but some people like to rush." Eve looked right at Sophia when she said that.

"So, Melanie, you and John have the baby right?" Kelly asked not noticing the tension now between Eve and Sophia.

"We do. A little girl, Sophie." Melanie replied.

"Oh, is she here?" 

"Yes, hold on a minute." Melanie got up and headed to get Sophie.

Sophia was excited about how well Kelly seemed to be getting along with the others. She was angry about Eve's little remark but that would be dealt with later. She watched as Kelly held Sophie and knew this was helping her want to be apart of their family.

"You look great holding the baby." Sophia said to her.

"Thanks. I hope when I get married, we have a lot of kids."

"I'm sure you will." Sophia could see that Evan was getting more interested in Kelly and that was a great thing. Everything seemed to be working out like she wanted.

"Mom, it's getting late. We should go." Evan said.

"Okay. I hope you can come over again, Kelly." Sophia stood up to show them out.

"I hope so too." Kelly hugged Sophia and walked out with Evan.

"I think that went well. I can already tell that Kelly will be my new daughter-in-law." 

"I think you might be right, mom." Mike said as he and Eve got ready to go. He knew his mother was ready to say something to her about what was said. "We are going mom, see you tomorrow." He and Eve quickly left.

"We should go too. It's getting late." Melanie said to John.

"Well, all of you have a nice night and I will see you tomorrow." Sophia hugged and kissed each one and they left. 

She knew that Kelly and Evan were getting closer. It was only a matter of time, if she had her way, before Evan asked Kelly to marry him. Now, if she could just get Eve to leave Mike. She wished he had married Maryse. She was the perfect fit for the family. Eve was just a low class stripper that Mike picked up in Las Vegas. Her family didn't have anything. When he came back married to her, Sophia was so angry. Not only did he go against her wishes but she wasn't invited to the wedding.

Melanie was the opposite. She was from a very well off family and a long time associate of Sophia's husband, Anthony. She was well educated and polite. Everything that Sophia had wanted for John. So, she arranged it with Melanie's mother for the two to meet and before anyone knew, they were in love and getting married. Their wedding was everything that Sophia had wanted. She couldn't have been happier for him.

"I think you made a great impression on my family." Evan told Kelly as they drove to her place.

"I hope so. I like them and I especially like you." Kelly took his hand.

"Good, because I like you too." Evan smiled at her.

Kelly blushed when he did. She was falling hard for him. She had only known him for a week but she liked him a lot and not that it mattered but he was rich too. His brothers were great and so were their wives. His mother was nice too. She envied him having a big family. She was the only child for her single mother and never knew her dad.

"Well, here is my place. Do you want to come up?" Kelly asked him as they parked.

"Yeah, I would." Evan got out of the car and opened Kelly's door. He was such a gentleman.

They headed up to her place. It was the first time they had been to the other's place. Once they got in her apartment, things went pretty quickly and they ended up in the bedroom. As they laid there afterwards, Evan knew he was falling for her. She was just the girl he was waiting for and it was hard to believe that it was his mother who set them up.

Please Review!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, alerted and favorited this story. I hope you continue to like this one. Right now, I am laying the ground work for what it is to come. Please continue to read and review!!

The next few months flew by and Evan and Kelly got closer. He knew she was who he wanted to be with forever. He had decided to ask her to marry him so, he went to speak with his mother about her mother's engagement ring. As the oldest, John had got Sophia's engagement ring and gave it to Melanie. Mike got their dad's mother's engagement ring and gave it to Eve. It had always been known that was how it would go. Each son would inherited a ring to give to their future wife.

"Mom, are you here?" Evan asked when he entered the house.

"In the kitchen." Sophia said back.

"Mom, what are you doing?" She had been making some kind of cake.

"I am making a cake to celebrate John and Melanie's wedding anniversary." They were getting ready to celebrate their fourth wedding anniversary.

"Speaking of weddings, I wanted to talk to you about grandma's engagement ring." Evan sat down on a stool at the center island.

"You are asking Kelly to marry you?" Sophia asked.

"Yes. I want her to marry me."

"Evan, that makes me so happy." She moved to hugged him. "I will go get you the engagement ring."

She left the kitchen and headed to where the safe was. She was excited that Evan was going to ask Kelly. She knew that she would be a great addition to their family and with any luck, they would have the grandson she wanted.

"Here you go." Sophia handed him the ring. It was a 1.5 carat pear shape ring with a diamond encrusted band. "I wish you nothing but the best."

"Thanks mom." He hugged her and left. He wanted to ask Kelly immediately.

While Evan was planning how to ask Kelly, Mike and Eve were having a martial dispute concerning his want for a baby.

"Eve, if everything is okay, then why are we not having a baby?" Mike asked his wife as yet another pregnancy test was negative. It had been that way for almost a year.

"Maybe there is something wrong with you." Eve spat back at him. "There is nothing wrong with me."

"How do you know? Neither of us have been to the doctor."

"Because before I met you, I got pregnant three other times." Eve said before she could stop herself.

"You never told me that. What happen?" Mike was shocked that she never told him about her history.

"I have an abortion each time." She hadn't wanted a baby then.

"How could you do that? Maybe that is the reason we aren't getting pregnant."

"Stop trying to blame this one me. Since I have been pregnant before, I am going to say it is your fault."

"Listen to me now, there is nothing wrong with me. But we will go to the doctor and find out what is going on. I have to go see John." Mike walked out without telling her or kissing her goodbye.

She knew that he was angry about her past. It wasn't something she talked about. She hadn't wanted the babies because each of the fathers were guys she was with one time. She didn't love them like she did Mike. She wanted to have his baby and now she was wondering if the abortions were to blame.

Mike headed over to John's. He needed to talk to his brother about things. Lately He and Eve haven't been getting along, mainly about the need for a baby.

"John, I have to talk to you." Mike said coming in the house.

"What?" John asked. Melanie had taken Sophie to the doctor's for a checkup.

"Eve and I aren't pregnant again. What is going on?" Mike sat down in the chair near his brother.

"Maybe it is just taking time." John replied.

"I think mom is right. Eve is the reason we aren't pregnant."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Eve told me today that she had three abortions before she meet me. Maybe some damage was done and that is why."

"I don't know. Have you thought about going to the doctor's?"

"Yes. We have decided to go and see what is going on. I know it is not me, so, it has to be Eve."

"Mike, don't jump to conclusions. See the doctor and then you will know."

"Yeah, you're right. What would I do without my big brother?" Mike laughed.

"You would be lost." John replied with a smile.

"Where is your wife?"

"Sophie had a doctor's appointment."

"Oh, so, are you and Melanie going to have anymore?"

"Yes, we are trying too."

"Well, you know there is nothing wrong with either of you."

"Yeah, that is true. Mike, there is probably nothing wrong with either of you. Just see the doctor."

"I plan to. So, can I hang out here for awhile?"

"Yes."

John knew that Mike was worrying about nothing. Odds were that everything was fine with him and Eve and they would soon have a baby. He and Melanie had been trying but not like them. They were letting things happen naturally. If they had baby, they did, if not that was okay too.

Evan had finally arrived at Kelly's. He was nervous but excited about asking her. He hoped that she would say yes. He knocked on her door and she let him in.

"What's going on? You said it was important." Kelly asked him. He had called her and said he had something important to talk to her about.

"I wanted to know if you would marry me." Evan asked getting down on one knee.

"Yes, of course I will marry you." She kissed him and he placed the ring on her finger. "It is beautiful."

"It belonged to my grandmother."

"I love it and I love you. I can't wait to be your wife." She was excited. She wanted nothing more than to marry him. Her dream was finally happening. She had found a great guy who was rich who loved her and she loved him. And being his wife was the one thing she wanted more than anything.

"Kelly, you are making me the happiest man on earth. Now, I know why my brothers were so ready for marriage."

"Evan, I can't imagine anything better than being your wife. I hope your mother will be happy. I really like her."

"She was when I asked her for the ring."

"I like your family also and I can't wait to be apart of it."

"Good, because we are a packaged deal." He laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed her and they celebrated their engagement.

Both couldn't wait to be married. Evan knew that Kelly wanted a big wedding and he knew that his mother would pay for everything. She always wanted a big wedding for all her boys. She always reminded them of how she was cheated out of a wedding with Mike and was not going to let that happen with Evan. So, she would make sure that Kelly got her dream wedding.

Please Review!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, Sonib89, Neurotic-Idealist, and bayleebear for all the reviews!!!!

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story.

The next three months were busy with wedding plans. Sophia made sure to plan everything. She let Kelly give some input but she was the one who made the decisions. Finally, the wedding day arrived and everything was exactly like Sophia had planned. It was at the reception when Mike and John made the announcement that Kelly had no idea about.

"Can we have everyone's attention?" Mike said into the microphone. "We have an announcement to make."

"Well, baby bro, you finally got married and we couldn't be happier." John said. "And now for the announcement, we are going to be neighbors soon. Because here is the deed for your new home."

"A house? They brought us a house?" Kelly asked. She wasn't very comfortable having them buy something so big.

"It is something my family does." Evan replied back and then heading to the stage to get the deed from John and Mike. Once he had, he and his mother had the mother/son dance.

"Are you okay with this?" Alexis asked her daughter as they watched Evan and Sophia.

"Not really. I mean, they already paid for the entire wedding and now a house."

"I know. I wish I could have helped more." Alexis hated that she couldn't pay for her daughter's wedding.

"Oh, mom, it's alright. This is for Evan and his mom anyway. You know, I would be happy going to city hall to get married."

"I know."

Kelly excused herself and headed to the ladies room. She ran into Eve while in there.

"Hi, Eve." She said happily.

"Kelly, enjoying the wedding?" Eve knew that Sophia had planned every part of the wedding.

"Yes. Are you okay?" Kelly could tell that Eve was upset.

"I just found out I'm not pregnant again." Eve replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It happens. I will see you later." Eve left quickly.

Kelly followed just in time to hear Eve, Mike, and Sophia in the hallway.

"I told you about smoking." Mike yelled taking the cigarette from her. "The doctor told you that you have to quit."

"I'm trying alright. I am down to one cigarette a day. Just cut me so slack."

"You are the reason we haven't had a baby yet. The doctor said to stop smoking and take the pills he prescribed."

"Look, Mike, I am doing what he asked and I want to have a baby with you. It is just taking time."

"I am beginning to think you don't want a baby with me."

"Of course, I do." Eve started crying a little. She turned to Sophia. "This is all your fault. If you didn't have your obsession with a grandson."

"Don't blame my mother. This is all on you. You are the one who is unable to give me a child. The doctor said I am fine and perfectly capable of getting someone pregnant."

"Mike, I'm trying. I promise I am."

"I don't believe you." He walked away from her.

"I told you Eve, it is just a matter of time before Mike finds someone who can give him the child he wants." Sophia walked toward the ballroom.

"Eve, are you okay?" Kelly asked coming out of the ladies room. She had heard everything that was said.

"I'm fine. Welcome to the family from hell, I hope you know what you are getting into." Eve walked away and toward the ballroom.

Kelly couldn't believe what she had heard from Mike or Sophia. They had always been polite and nice. But this showed her a different side one she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She headed back to the ballroom and saw Evan talking to her mother. She saw John and Melanie on the dance floor and Mike and Eve too. John and Melanie looked very happy but not Mike and Eve. Kelly couldn't help but wonder if Evan had Mike's temper. They had only known each other for six months and he had never gotten angry with her. They soon left for their honeymoon to Jamaica.

A week later, they came back and began to move into their house. It was right next door to Sophia. Kelly wondered why John and Mike each got a house two or three down from Sophia but she and Evan got the house right next door.

"You know, this kitchen was great, fifty years ago." Evan said as they were moving in. "Thanks mom."

"You're right. It needs new everything." Sophia said.

"You know, mom, if we get the stuff, we can do the work." Mike said as they got out the food Sophia had brought.

"That's a great idea." John added. "We can help baby bro get his house update to this century."

"Funny, John." Evan said playfully hitting his brother.

The boys started wrestling with each other. Kelly watched as they did. She also looked over to Melanie and Eve, both who were talking to each other. She made her way over to them.

"Do they do this a lot?" She asked them.

"Oh, yeah." Eve replied.

"So, Kelly, any ideas for the new kitchen?" Melanie asked holding Sophie who was now a year old.

"No. I think it is fine the way it is."

"Oh, sweetie, you need updated everything." Melanie said.

"I agree with Kelly. I think the kitchen is fine." Eve added.

"Okay, I think it time everyone left and let the newlyweds get comfortable in their house." Alexis said. She could tell that Kelly wanted to be alone with Evan.

"Yeah." John said walking over to Melanie. "We are out of here, baby bro."

"John, stop calling me baby bro." Evan said as he walked them to the door.

"Never, baby bro." John hugged his brother and walked out. Mike and Eve followed and then Sophia and Alexis.

"Finally alone." Kelly said once everyone left.

"It's about time." Evan said walking over to her. "I am so glad we got married."

"Me too."

"Now, all we need is a baby."

"About that, I was thinking maybe we would wait until we were married a year."

"Why?"

"Because I want us to get to know each other better and I want us to spend time as a couple before we had a baby."

"But Kelly, you know how much I want a baby. You knew that when we got married."

"I know but Evan, don't you want us to spend some couple time first?"

"I want us to have a baby and I thought you did too." He got up and walked out.

Kelly couldn't believe that he walked out. She knew he probably went to see his mother or his brothers. Yes, she had told him she wanted a baby too and she did, just not right now. She wanted to spend some time just the two of them.

Evan thought about going to talk to his mother but decided to talk to John instead. He couldn't believe that Kelly had told him one thing before they were married and then another after they got married.

"Evan, what are you doing here?" John asked when he opened the door to his brother. "Why aren't you home with your wife?"

"Kelly and I got into an argument." Evan said walking in. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." John said as they walked into the living room.

"Evan?" Melanie said when she saw.

"Evan and I need to have some brother time." John told his wife.

"Not a problem. I will be upstairs." Melanie got up and went upstairs to check on Sophie.

"So, what did you and Kelly argue about?" John asked once he saw that Melanie was upstairs.

"Well, I told you that she and I had decided we wanted a baby right away."

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Well, tonight, she tells me that she wants to wait until we are married at least a year. She thinks we need to get to know each other better and have some couple time."

"So, she changed her mind?"

"I guess but John, she knew I wanted a baby."

"Evan, women change their mind all the time. It is what they do."

"You and Melanie were married almost two years before you had Sophie, why?"

"Well if you remember, we got pregnant on our honeymoon but Melanie miscarried. After that, we just keep trying until Sophie and now we are expecting another one." John said realizing that he told before they wanted too.

"Melanie is pregnant?" Evan asked.

"Yes. We haven't told mom yet because we just found out, so, quiet you." John threatened his brother.

"Okay, I promise I won't tell. Now, what am I going to do about Kelly?"

"Just talk to her and tell her how important having a baby is to you and that you are hurt that she lied to you before you were married. Make her understand that lying is not something that will be tolerated in your marriage."

"You're right. I will not be lied to by my wife. Thanks John and congratulations on the baby." Evan hugged his brother and left. He knew John was right. He had to make Kelly understand that lying wasn't something that would be tolerated in their marriage.

He made his way to his house and found Kelly sitting on the sofa.

"Evan, I'm sorry." Kelly said when he came in.

"Kelly, we need to talk. You told me before we were married that you wanted a baby right away. Now, you are saying something else."

"Evan, I just changed my mind. I want to wait for a little while." Kelly knew that she had told him what he wanted to hear before they were married. She was worried that he would not want to be with her if she told him that she wanted to wait for a baby.

"The thing is Kelly that you lied to me and I will not tolerate that. From now on, you need to be honestly with me, lying is not what I want in my marriage."

"I'm sorry. I will be honest from now on." She kissed him.

"Good." He kissed her back. "I hope we can have a baby soon."

"Can we discuss it later?" She said taking his hand and leading him upstairs. She wanted to get his mind off having a baby.

She hoped that he wouldn't find out that she was on the pill and had no plans to stop taking it. She didn't want a baby now and wasn't sure if she wanted one at all but she knew he did. She only hoped that he would eventually realize she was right to want to wait.

Please Review!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, Sophia invited all her daughters-in-laws to go shopping and have lunch. She wanted to talk to them and spend time with them.

"So, Melanie, have you and John decided on names for the new baby?" Sophia asked as they looked through Macy's.

"We were thinking Anthony for a boy and Sarah for a girl." Melanie replied. She was three months at this time.

"I think Anthony is perfect for the first born son after my beloved husband." Sophia wondered if any of her other daughters-in-laws were expecting. "So, Eve, Kelly, do you have anything to tell me?"

"No, Sophia, I'm not pregnant." Eve replied.

"I'm not pregnant and I told Evan I wanted to wait until we were married a year before we had a baby." Kelly said as they looked through the store.

"Why do you want to wait? Evan said that you guys had decided before you were married to try right way." Sophia was shocked by Kelly's statement.

"We did decide that before but I changed my mind. I want to wait."

"You changed your mind? What did Evan have to say?" Sophia couldn't believe that Evan didn't say anything to her about this.

"He wasn't happy about it. But I have the way to make my husband do what I want." Kelly laughed. She didn't notice the look on Sophia's face.

"Let's go look at some baby stuff." Melanie said. She had noticed the face Sophia made and knew she was unhappy with what Kelly had said.

"Great idea." Eve said. She knew it too and wanted to stop anything from being said.

The ladies headed to the baby stuff. Sophia realized that she was going to have to talk to Evan about Kelly. She wanted to know why he didn't tell her they decided to wait. And she wanted to tell him what Kelly had said. She wouldn't allow any of her sons to be taken advantage of by any woman. While the ladies were out shopping, the guys were playing golf.

"So, Evan, did you talk to Kelly about things?" John asked as they played.

"Yes. She promised to be honest with me for now on and we are going to discuss having a baby." Evan replied.

"Evan, make sure Kelly knows that you are in charge of the marriage." Mike said.

"I agree with Mike. Evan, you have to let Kelly know that you are in charge and that lying and deceiving will not be tolerated." John replied.

"Is that how you guys deal with your wives?" Evan asked them as they moved to the next hole.

"I make sure that Eve knows I am in charge. I make the money and I pay for everything so, whatever I say goes. Which is why it is so frustrating about us not having a baby. The doctor said I am fine but Eve has to take those pills to help us but it is like nothing is. I figured we would be pregnant before John knocked up Melanie again."

"Thanks bro. It is not my fault that my wife tends to get pregnant easier than your wife." John said with a laugh.

"I know. I am beginning to think that Eve is not getting pregnant on purpose. That she isn't taking the pills the doctor prescribed."

"You know, all you have to do is count them each day." John said.

"That is a great idea John." Mike knew John was right. He would count the pills each day and make sure Eve was taking them.

"I think Kelly is taking birth control." Evan said.

"What makes you say that?" John asked.

"I found an empty pack in the trash but not the holder so, I think she refilled them."

"Did you check the date?" Mike asked.

"Yes. She had them refilled before our honeymoon. She has no intention of us having a baby soon."

"You should exchange her birth control for placebo. Then she will get pregnant whether she wants to or not." John said to him.

"Is that possible?"

"Yes. She probably hides the pack in her purse where she knows you don't look. So, get the pack, open it very discreetly and replace the pills. Jack can get you what you need to do so."

"That is a great idea. Thanks John." Evan was happy that his brothers were so supportive and were helping him.

"Okay, we figured out the problems now, let's play golf." Mike said.

They continued their game and stopped for a beer before going home to their wives. John had called Jack and told him what Evan needed to replace Kelly's pills with. Jack said he would have them the next day.

"So, Melanie, are you excited about the baby?" Eve asked her.

"I am. I can't wait. I hope we have a son." Melanie said as they had lunch.

"I hope so too." Sophia said. "So, Kelly, are you taking birth control?"

"No." Kelly replied. She wasn't going to tell anyone that she was. She didn't want Evan to find out.

"Good. Because I know much Evan wants a baby same with Mike."

"I know he does but we are going to wait." Kelly wasn't going to let Sophia bully her into having a baby.

"Well, if you happen to get pregnant, that would be great. It would be a surprise." Sophia said.

"I don't think I will get pregnant but you never know." Kelly wanted to stop this conversation.

"That is true."

Sophia let the conversation fade and the ladies left the mall and headed home. She knew she would need to talk to her boys about their wives. She called them all and asked them to come to her house.

"Mom, what is going on?" Mike asked.

"I wanted to talk to you boys about your wives." She said as they all sat down.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Not you John. Your wife does what she is asked and she is pregnant with hopefully my grandson. She is the one who gave me my first grandchild. She is who I wish the others were like."

"Mom, the point." Mike asked.

"Michael, your wife has yet to get pregnant after three years of marriage. She is not person you thought. The doctor told you she is the reason you don't have a son. It is time to divorce her and find someone who can. I'm sorry, Michael but it is true."

"Mom, I am just as disappointed as you that I don't have a son yet. The doctor said the pills he gave Eve should help us get pregnant. Just us some more time." Mike did love Eve but he wanted the baby. He knew that if he didn't have a son, he would forever be in John's shadow.

"Let's hope so. Now, Evan, I talked to Kelly who tells me that you are going to wait for a baby. Before the wedding, you said you both had agreed to have one right away."

"Mom, we did agree to that before the wedding but Kelly changed her mind after. I think she is taking birth control behind my back to stop us from having a baby."

"If she is taking birth control, then you better stop it."

"I am working on that"

"Excellent. Evan, Kelly told me today that she has ways of getting you to agree with her about a baby. I don't want you to fall for it."

"Don't worry, mom. I am very aware of what Kelly will try to do. I won't fall for it."

"Then we won't have a problem. You boys can leave now."

Once they had left, she called around and found out that yes, Kelly was taking birth control. Jack had told her about Evan's plan and she agreed that it was the best thing. She was not going to stop until she had her grandson. Now, that Melanie was pregnant again, she hoped this one would be a boy. She was going to wait and see what happen with Eve and Kelly. If either didn't give her a grandchild soon, she would make sure that her boys divorced them and married girls who would. She had thought Kelly was different from Eve. She thought she was like Melanie but now it seemed she wasn't. She realized that Kelly had told them what they wanted to hear to land a rich husband like her son. She would watch and wait and if Kelly didn't' do what was expected, she would make sure that she was taken care of. Sophia was at the point of taking care of Eve. If Eve didn't get pregnant within the next few months, she would be gone from the Cena family and Sophia would hand pick someone else for her son.

Please Review!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Three months went by and Eve still didn't get pregnant. Sophia was livid that Eve was yet to get pregnant. Kelly, however, was pregnant. It came to a great shock to her. She just assumed that she missed a day on her birth control. Melanie was six months pregnant and they found out it was indeed a boy. Sophia and John were both very happy about that. Sophia called the boys for a meeting about Eve. She knew it was time to get rid of her.

"Mike, we have to talk about Eve." Sophia said as they sat in the living room. The ladies were at Melanie's for some bonding time.

"I know mom. It is time to get rid of her. I want a wife who will give me a child." Mike replied.

"Excellent. I know just who will handle it. Eve will be gone by tomorrow."

"Mom, Mike means divorce her not kill her, right Mike?" Evan said.

"Yes. I don't want her dead but away from me."

"I know. I meant that."

"Alright, was that all mom?" John asked.

"Yes. Mike, I know someone who would be perfect for you." Sophia wanted to get him someone else right away.

"Mom, right now, let's focus on getting rid of my current wife." Mike got up and left. John and Evan both followed.

Once they were gone, Sophia made a call to a friend.

"Philip, its Sophia. My daughter-in-law has become a problem. She knows about our business. I need her taken care of." Sophia didn't notice that Eve had come over to get Mike and heard her on the phone.

"Which daughter-in-law?" Philip asked over the phone.

"Eve. She is married to my son, Mike. I want her gone. When it is done, I will give you ten thousand dollars."

"It will be done."

Sophia hung up and went upstairs. Eve knew that Mike would never believe her about his mother. So, she headed home and packed some stuff. She got a little money and disappearance.

"Hey, baby." John said walking into his house.

"Hey, how is Sophia?" Melanie asked holding Sophie. She knew Sophia had called a meeting of the boys.

"She is good. I think Mike is getting ready to divorce Eve."

"What? Why?" This shocked her. She thought Mike loved Eve despite the fact that they had yet to have a baby.

"He is upset over the baby thing. So, he wants to divorce and find someone else." John took Sophie from her and placed her in the travel yard.

"I thought he loved Eve."

"He does but he wants more."

"John, if this baby was a girl, would you divorce me?" Melanie asked.

"No. I love you Melanie, whether you have me a son or not. If this baby was a girl, I would love it just as much as Sophie. And I love you."

"What if Sophia told you to leave me?"

"She would never do that. She likes you. And if she told me too, I wouldn't. I can't imagine my life without you."

"I know. I just, it's strange to hear why Mike is divorcing Eve."

"I know but that is Mike's business. And we should stay out of it."

"I agree. Kelly seems to be getting more excited about the baby."

"Well, she is only one month so, it is still new to her. But Evan is excited. He can't wait for them to have that baby."

"I bet. Children are wonderful. I love you more than anything."

"Yes, children are wonderful. And I love you too." He gently kissed his wife. He thought about how lucky he was that his wife was liked by his mother and had given him a daughter and a son on the way.

Mike arrived home and found Eve gone. He looked all over the house but couldn't find her. He then went to the closet and found her stuff gone. He also found a pregnancy test in the trash, it was positive. He knew that Eve was pregnant and that she had left him. He headed back over to his mother's house to tell her everything.

"Evan, are you sure you want us to have a baby now?" Kelly asked as they sat in their house. When she found out she was pregnant, she wanted to have an abortion and confided it to Eve and Melanie. She told them that she wasn't ready for a baby and wanted to end the pregnancy before Evan even knew she was pregnant.

"Yes. I know you had planned an abortion but that will not happen. I want us to have this baby. Kelly, don't you want a part of me forever?"

"Yes but I wanted to wait."

"I know but obviously someone thought better. Now, let's get excited about being parents."

"Okay. I will adjust to the fact." She gave her husband a smile. Now that he knew she was pregnant, she knew she couldn't' have an abortion. He would have people following her to make sure she didn't. She wondered who told him about the baby and abortion. Her bet was on Melanie.

"Good. Kelly, I love you and I want nothing more than for us to have this baby."

"I love you too."

She made her way into the kitchen and started dinner. She knew she would have to get use to being pregnant. So, she decided to be happy about it and make the best of it.

"Mom, Eve is gone." Mike said when he came in.

"That's great. Now, we don't have to do anything." Sophia was shocked that Eve left on her own but happy that she did.

"Mom, I found a pregnant test in the trash. She is pregnant."

"What? And she is gone now?" Sophia couldn't believe that Eve had taken her would be grandchild.

"Yes. Mom, what am I going to do?"

"I will hire someone to find her and once we do, we will get custody of that baby and she will never see it again."

"Okay. I want her to pay for leaving with my child." Mike headed back to his house to make sure everything of Eve's was gone. He wanted no trace of her in that house. He called both Evan and John and told them that Eve had gone.

"Who was that?" Kelly asked her husband.

"Mike. Eve is gone. She packed her stuff and left."

"Wow, I didn't think she was that unhappy. She said she was unhappy with Mike but I didn't think she would leave."

"She told you she was unhappy with Mike?" Evan was shocked that Kelly didn't tell him before now.

"Yes. She and I went shopping the other day and we talked."

"Did Melanie go with you?"

"No. We wanted to go without Melanie. She tells John everything we talk about who tells your mother. We didn't want what we talked about to get to anyone."

"God, Kelly, do you hate Melanie that much?"

"I don't like her and Eve didn't either. Melanie is Sophia's favorite. She does whatever Sophia or John wants her to do. She has no backbone and no life outside your family."

"Melanie is a sweet girl who loves her husband enough to make him happy. She gave him a daughter without complaining and threatening an abortion and now she is giving him a son. She is the perfect wife for anyone."

"God, do you love her? Are you in love with her? It sounds like it." Kelly was angry that Evan took up for Melanie. "What would your brother say to you lusting after his wife?"

"I am not lusting after her. She is married to my brother and loves him more than anything. I am just saying she is a great wife to John. She doesn't complain about everything."

"You know, I am not talking about this with you anymore. I said I would have this baby and I am." She walked away and up to their bedroom.

Evan followed her. "Kelly, I'm sorry that I yelled. I just I want this baby more than anything and I want it with you. I love you."

"I do love you, Evan. But you have to realize that I'm not Melanie and I will not do whatever you and your mother tell me."

"I know. I don't want you to be anyone but you."

"Good." Kelly kissed her husband.

She knew that in order to keep him happy, she needed to start being happier about the baby. She liked the lifestyle that Evan provided and she wasn't going to give that up so, she realized that she needed to tone it down a little bit and get along with his mother and the others more.

Please Review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited. You guys are awesome.

I am also shocked at how quickly I am getting chapters up but I really like this story and the chapters are coming so easy to me. I hope you continued to like it and you like where it goes. I have plans for some more drama.

The next three months flew by. Mike tried everything to find Eve but couldn't. Melanie had given birth to Anthony John Cena two weeks earlier. AJ, as he was called, was Sophia's light. She spent as much time with him as she could. Kelly was now four months pregnant and it was a boy.

"I think AJ gets bigger every time I see him." Sophia said holding him. She was excited that she finally had gotten her grandson and another one was on the way.

"Mom, you say that every time and you see AJ every day. He doesn't grow that fast." John said to his mother. He was happy that she finally had the grandson she wanted and that he had a son.

"He does to me. So, Kelly, how are you feeling?" Sophia had gotten back close to her after she got pregnant and it was found to be a boy. She didn't want what happen with Eve to happen with Kelly.

"I'm feeling good. The morning sickness is gone and I have more energy now." Kelly had learned to tell Sophia what she wanted to hear. It was easier that way. And she had gotten closer to her for Evan and the baby's sake.

"That's wonderful. Well, I am going to put this little one down." Sophia took AJ to the nursery upstairs. Melanie was with Sophie in the play room.

When Sophia was gone and the boys were watching the TV, Kelly slipped downstairs to the basement. Eve had told her to look there one day. She walked down the stairs and couldn't believe what she saw. The basement was full of electronics and other things. Stuff that would get top dollar when sold. She now knew where their money came from, stolen goods. She couldn't believe it. She quickly made her way back upstairs not noticing that Sophia had seen her.

Sophia couldn't believe that Kelly went snooping. She would have to keep an eye on her and make sure she told no one what she saw.

"Mom, Kelly and I are going to go. She needs to rest." Evan said when Sophia came back into the room.

"I understand my son. Go ahead and I will see you tomorrow." Sophie hugged them both. John and Melanie followed with AJ and Sophie.

"Kelly, I'm glad that you are getting along better with my mom." Evan said once they were home.

"Evan, what is in your mom's basement?" Kelly wanted to know if the guys knew.

"Why do you want to know what is there?"

"I just realized that I have never been in the basement."

"There is nothing but old junk. Just some stuff my parents collected over the years."

"Oh, okay." Kelly still wondered if he knew and was he covering for his family.

"I am so tired. Can you get up with AJ tonight?" Melanie asked when she and John got home. They put both Sophie and AJ to bed.

"Yes, I will get up with him tonight." John kissed her.

"Thank you. So, what was up with Mike tonight? Any news on Eve?"

"No. We can't find her anywhere. We have contacted her family but nothing. Mike is worried because she is pregnant."

"I just can't believe she would leave if she was pregnant. That was what Mike wanted."

"I know but Mike didn't know that and he had made plans to divorce her. She should have told him that she thought she was pregnant."

"Yes, she should have. Mike won't hurt her will he?" Melanie was worried about Eve. She knew that the Cena men had tempers.

"I don't think he will. She is carrying his baby if she hasn't gotten an abortion already."

"Do you think she would?"

"I don't know. She had three before she married Mike."

"Really?"

"Yep. So, you and Kelly are hanging out more."

"Yeah but I get the feeling that she doesn't like me. We are friends because we married brothers. She doesn't like me and I overheard her say that Eve didn't like me either. They think I have no backbone and no life outside your family."

"Oh, sweetie, you are the best person. They just don't understand because they can only make their husbands miserable. You make me so happy and part of that is the fact that you get along so well with my mother. I see how unhappy Evan is sometimes and before Eve left, I saw how unhappy Mike was. I am so glad that is not us."

"Thanks for saying that. I love you and your family. And I chose to be the perfect wife and mother. I want nothing more than our family and our life. I don't need anything else."

"I love you Melanie Cena. More than anything in the world. You are the best wife and mother anyone can ask for."

"I love you too and I love our life together."

They went to bed. John hated that Melanie felt that Kelly didn't like her. He thought that Eve had liked her but he guessed not. He thought it was great that Melanie got along with his mother. And that she made him and their children, her focus. How dare his brother's wife say that about her?

Mike was staying with Sophia while they tried to find Eve. He was so angry that she had taken off while pregnant with his child. Yes, he was planning to divorce her before she left but he wouldn't have thought about that if she had told him she thought she was pregnant. He hoped that the people his mother hired would find her.

"Eve, are you sure you don't want to call someone in the family and tell them?" Jana Perez asked her sister.

"No. Sophia was planning to get rid of me and I know she will still want to."

"Eve, you said she and Mike were obsessed with you having a baby, well you are pregnant now so, that should make it better."

"I can't go back and deal with Mike's abuse anymore. He was so cruel to me. I can't be with him."

"What about calling Kelly? You said that she wouldn't tell anyone that she talked to you."

"I can't put her in that position. She is four months pregnant."

"Okay. Are you sure about having the baby? It will make you forever connected to that family."

"I know. But I can't get rid of this baby. And Mike and that family will never get my child."

Eve knew that she couldn't talk to anyone in that family because it would get back to Mike somehow. She had to protect her child from the influence of that family. She didn't want her son to grow up like Evan, Mike and John and have their twisted take on marriage and women.

Please Review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, bayleebear, Sonib89, and Neurotic-Idealist for all the reviews so far.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story.

I hope you continue to like this story and if you have any ideas you think might work for this story, please tell me.

Two months later, Kelly invited Melanie out to go shopping and have lunch. She had some questions she hoped that Melanie would answer. Kelly wanted to ask about the stolen goods and see if Melanie knew about them. She didn't really like Melanie because she was a little too perfect and did whatever her husband said, but she was the only one left to ask about things. Melanie left Sophie and AJ with Sophia and headed out to shop with Kelly.

"Melanie, can I ask you something?" Kelly asked as they had lunch.

"Sure." Melanie replied as they looked at the menu.

"Have you ever been in the basement at Sophia's?"

"I have. Why do you ask?"

"I went down there the other day and saw the items in there. Is that how they get their money?"

"Kelly, I think there is something you need to know. The Cena family has mob connections. I suggest you forget what you saw and move on. Enjoy what Evan gives you and be happy."

"Melanie, why are you like this? You are like some "Stepford Wife" who does what your husband wants."

"Kelly, do you know anything about my background?"

"No. Just that Sophia set you and John up."

"I am the daughter of Francisco Giancamo, the mob boss. My father and John's father did business together for years."

"So, did you know at an early age that you were going to be marrying John?"

"No but I was taught at an early age to obey what my husband said and do what his mother said. To be the perfect wife and mother and ask no questions about anything. So, when you and Eve say I have no backbone or life outside this family, you are right but I was trained to be that way."

"I'm sorry, Melanie."

"No you aren't. You and Eve thought you were so much better than me. That I am just John's little puppet. You have no idea who I am or about anything. I chose to be the perfect wife for my husband. I chose to make him happy and not miserable."

Kelly didn't say anything else the rest of lunch. They finished up and headed to Sophia's. It was family dinner night and pay day for the boys. Kelly thought about what Melanie told her. She didn't understand how parents could train their daughter to be like that, to obey their husband and his mother.

"So, did you girls have a fun day shopping?" Sophia asked as they sat around the table.

"It was fine." Melanie answered.

"That's great. So, boys, here is your pay for the week." Sophie handed them each a thousand dollars cash. "So, Evan, have you and Kelly thought about names for your son?"

"Well, John already took Anthony so, we were thinking about dad's middle name, Joseph." Evan replied before Kelly could. She wasn't too keen on the name but told Evan she would consider it.

"I think that is a great idea. Your father would be so please to have both his grandsons named after him."

"So, Mike, any news on Eve?" Evan asked.

"I found a trace of her in San Marino but nothing else." Mike replied. He had people looking everywhere for her.

"We find her parents and sister and we will find her." Sophia replied.

"I'm trying mother okay. I want my child just as much as you do." Mike got up and headed upstairs.

"Mom, Mike is trying to find Eve, cut him some slack." John said once Mike was gone.

"I just want my grandchild. Eve doesn't deserve to have that baby."

"Mom, let's drop this." Evan said. "Kelly and I are going to head out. See you at work."

"Okay, sweetie." Sophia hugged them both.

"Mom, there is something you should know." John said once Kelly and Evan were gone.

"What?"

"Kelly saw what was down in the basement and asked Melanie about it."

"Melanie, what did you tell her?"

"I told her to forget about what she saw. I told her about my background and how our families are friends. I think it got through to her."

"I hope. Melanie, keep trying to make her understand. She is carrying my grandson and I can't lose another one."

"I will do my best to make sure that she understands."

"Good."

John and Melanie headed home not long after. They put Sophie and AJ to bed.

"Is your mom angry that I told Kelly about things?" Melanie asked him when they were in his room.

"No. Kelly would have found out eventually. She needs to understand about things and learn to keep her mouth shut." John replied.

"I promise I will do my best to make her understand."

"I know you will. Because you understand what happens when someone tries to hurt our family."

"Yes, I do and I will always try to protect our family no matter what."

"Do you think that Kelly has talked to Eve?" John knew that they were close at one time.

"She didn't say but I will continue to hang out with Kelly and see if maybe Eve calls her."

"Good. We have to find Eve. She knows a lot about our business."

"I know and you know I will do my best."

"I know you will. I love you, Melanie."

"I love you too."

John knew that Melanie would help them try to find Eve. And it was Kelly who Eve was probably talking too. They had to find her before she tells anyone about what she knows.

"Kelly, are you sure you haven't heard from Eve?" Evan asked when they were getting ready for bed.

"No. She hasn't called me." Kelly replied. "I would have told you if she did."

"I hope so."

"Evan, I promise if Eve calls me, I will tell you."

But she knew she wouldn't. Eve had confided in her how unhappy she was in her marriage. Eve told her that Mike had hit her a few times and was emotionally abusive to her. Kelly knew that Eve had been thinking about leaving him for a while. But she never told Evan and she didn't plan too. She would keep what Eve told her a secret.

Eve sat in the doctor's office waiting. She had just found out when she had conceived her son. It was the day that she had planned on leaving Mike. She had everything pack and was getting ready to go when he came home early. When he found the cases, he hit her across the face and then proceeded to force himself on her. She still couldn't believe that was the day she got pregnant. All those years of trying and it happens when her husband rapes her.

When she heard Sophia plotting to get rid of her, she knew she had to leave and protect her child. She had gone to great lengths to hide where she was from Mike and his mother. But she wanted to talk to Kelly and find out how she was. They had gotten close closer then she ever had gotten to Melanie. Eve never really liked Melanie. She saw her as John's puppet who did what he said and never questioned anything. But Kelly was her own person and didn't do exactly what Evan or Sophia said. Eve felt bad that she hadn't called Kelly yet. So, she decided to call her.

"Hello." Kelly said answering the phone.

"Kelly, its Eve. If Evan is there, don't say it is me."

"It's Sarah. I'll take it downstairs." Kelly got up and headed downstairs. "Eve, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"I was so worried when you left. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I just couldn't be with Mike anymore and I couldn't be in that family. Kelly, if you get a chance, get out of that family."

"Eve, I love Evan and I am pregnant with our son. I can't leave."

"We are both having boys. That's great. Please don't tell anyone you talked to me."

"I promise I won't. Eve, please be careful. Mike and Sophia are looking for you everywhere."

"I know. I am safe and don't think they can find me but I have to be careful."

"Mike knows you are pregnant. He found the test."

"Great, now he is really going to be after me. I have to go. Bye, Kelly."

"Bye, Eve."

Kelly hung up the phone and headed back upstairs. Evan was sleeping when she did. She was glad that he believed it was Sarah. She had to make sure no one knew she talked to Eve. But she was glad that Eve called and told her she was safe. Kelly thought about what Eve said. She couldn't leave Evan. With him knowing it was a boy she was expecting, he would take it away from her. She couldn't take that chance right now.

Please Review!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

The next three months flew by and Kelly soon gave birth to Joseph Parker Cena. Kelly agreed to Joseph if she got to pick the middle name. Kelly knew that now that Joey was here, Sophia would be on her all the time. She had heard from Eve a few days before she went into labor. Eve was due a few weeks after Kelly.

"He is just too cute you guys." Melanie said as everyone was at Sophia's. Kelly and the baby had come home a few days earlier.

"Thanks Melanie." Evan said to her.

"He is just adorable. He looks just like Evan when he was a baby." Sophia said holding the baby.

Kelly just smiled and then excused herself to go to the restroom. She was worried about Eve. She knew she was going to be giving birth soon. She hoped that Eve would call her and let her know. She didn't mention it to anyone that Eve had called. She talked more to Melanie about things and realized that Melanie was serious about the connections the Cena family had. She knew she couldn't tell anyone about what she saw in the basement especially now that Joey was here. With her not being pregnant, no one had any reason to keep her alive if she told.

"So, Evan, Kelly is going to quit her job to be a full time mom right?" John asked.

"No, she will take the leave and then go back to teaching in the mornings. She doesn't want to give up teaching." Evan replied.

"I think you need to tell her that being a stay at home mom is the best thing." Sophia said. "You make more than enough to support you and your family."

"I know mom, but Kelly wants to work."

"You need to put your foot down and make it clear to her that working is not acceptable." Mike added.

"Mike, not everyone feels that way. Some moms like to work." Evan did wish that Kelly would stay home but he didn't want to force her.

"Please. Melanie is a mother and she doesn't work despite all the training she has to be a nurse."

"Melanie is different. She has two children and she likes being at home instead of being a nurse. Plus John has made it clear that she should stay home."

"Evan, I'm just trying to help you. If you let her work and do something outside the home, then she will have an easier time leaving you."

"Mike, stop. Kelly is not leaving your brother and if she wants to work, then let her. She will realize that it doesn't work that way." Sophia said trying to keep peace between Mike and Evan.

"Whatever." Mike got up. "I have a date anyway with a great girl."

"That had better be Maryse." Sophia said.

"It is." Mike said before leaving.

"At least this time he is picking someone good. Someone I approve of. Eve was nothing but trash. We have everyone on the look out for her when she gives birth. Once we find her, we have the court order to take the baby." Sophia held Joey still.

Kelly couldn't believe that Sophia and Mike already had the court order to take the baby from Eve. She knew now that she could never leave or risk losing her son. Kelly looked at Melanie who was holding AJ and then noticed that the boys were gone. She slipped away to see if they were talking about Eve.

"So, Evan, man, you finally got the baby." Mike said to him.

"I know. It is hard to believe that the idea about switching the pills worked. If I hadn't switched them, I wouldn't have Joey. Thanks for the idea, John." Evan said as they sat on the back porch.

"Not a problem. It is easy to switch those pills."

"John, did you switch Melanie's?" Evan asked.

"No. Melanie and I agreed about children."

"Well, it was a great idea to do that."

None of them noticed Kelly listening. She knew now that she didn't get pregnant by accident. Her husband plotted with his brothers to make sure she got pregnant. She was shocked that her husband could do that. She thought he loved her and was willing to wait until she was ready for children. She walked back inside and took Joey from Sophia.

"I have to go home." Kelly said quickly. She got Joey's things and headed out.

"That was weird." Melanie said once she left.

"It was." Sophia said in agreement just as the boys came in.

"Where are Kelly and Joey?" Evan asked noticing they were missing.

"Kelly went home. I think she wasn't feeling well." Melanie said to him. "John, it is getting late. We should go."

"Yeah." He helped her get the kids things together and they headed home.

Evan arrived home and found Kelly in the bedroom packing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Evan said walking in.

"I'm leaving."

"Excuse me? You can't leave."

"I heard you talking to your brothers about my birth control. You switched the pills. How could you do that?"

"What about you? You were taking them behind my back. You had no intention of having a baby with me. I had to make it happen."

"I just don't understand how you could do that to me. I'm your wife someone you are supposed to love and respect."

"Kelly, I love you. But you knew I wanted a baby and you lied to me before we were married about how you wanted one too but once we were married, you changed your mind and took birth control behind my back."

"I am leaving Evan. I can't be in a marriage with a man who won't trust me."

"You bitch." Evan smacked her across the face. She fell to the ground. "You can leave but my son stays. You try to take my son and I will kill you." He went to her and jerked her up by the hair. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." She sobbed. "I won't leave."

"Good. Now go to bed."

He left her and went to the nursery where Joey was. He took him out of the crib and headed to his mother's. He wasn't going to give Kelly a chance to take the baby while he was sleeping. He left Joey with his mother and headed back to his house. He found Kelly in the bedroom on the bed.

"I knew you would see things my way. If you want to continue to be a mother to my son, you will obey me. Remember this moment the next time you decide to disobey me. My son stays with me whether you do or not."

He laid down beside her and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't believe what had happened. She never thought that Evan would hurt her or threaten her. She knew now that she couldn't leave. If she did, she would lose her son and she wasn't going to lose him.

Please Review!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**A few days after Kelly tried to leave Evan, she and Evan were out shopping when they ran into Kelly's ex, Randy Orton. Evan knew Randy and never liked him. At one time, Randy had been John's best friend but after John got married and Randy tried to hit on Melanie, their friendship ended.**

"**Miss Kelly Shaw, you look beautiful." Randy said when he saw her. She had been looking at some baby stuff while Evan was looking at electronics.**

"**Thank you, Randy. How are you?" Kelly asked hugging him. She never noticed Evan near by.**

"**I'm wonderful. How about you?"**

"**Great. I'm married with a beautiful son." Kelly took out her wallet and showed him photos of Joey. **

"**You married Evan Cena?" Randy asked when he saw Evan in the photo.**

"**I did."**

"**Why? You could have had anyone."**

"**I fell in love with him." She didn't want to say that now she was regretting marrying Evan.**

"**Well, if you are happy." Randy said hugging her.**

"**I don't know if I'm happy anymore."**

"**Do you want to talk about it?"**

"**I can't. Evan will be back."**

"**Here is my number. Call me and we will meet and talk. It seems you need someone to talk to and I'm sure no one in the Cena family would listen to you."**

"**Randy, I have to go." Kelly walked off leaving him there.**

**Evan didn't say anything to Randy. He just walked in a different direction and finally caught up with Kelly. He wasn't going to mention anything until they got home.**

"**What was that today?" Evan asked when they got home. Joey was at Melanie and John's.**

"**What?" Kelly didn't know what he was talking about.**

"**That with you and Randy Orton. I saw you talking to him."**

"**He is an old friend, that's it."**

**Evan walked over to her and smacked her across the face. She fell to the down and he kneeled beside her. "I don't believe you, slut."**

"**I swear. Randy is an old friend. There is nothing going on."**

"**Then why did he give you his number. Answer me you whore."**

"**He wanted to talk about things. He said it looked like I needed someone to talk to."**

"**You will never see him again. If you go near him, I will kill you and him. You know better than to lie or disobey me." He smacked her one more time. "Understand?"**

"**Yes." She sobbed. She watched him leave and knew he was going to get Joey. Just as she was getting up, the phone rang.**

"**Hello." She said.**

"**Kelly? It's Eve." **

"**Eve, are you okay?"**

"**I'm fine and so is my son. Are you okay?" **

**"No. Evan hit me again today because I ran into an old boyfriend."**

"**Kelly, get out of that marriage."**

"**I can't. I can't lose my son."**

"**You are his mother. No judge is going to take him away."**

"**You know how this family operates. They will take him away. I can't lose him."**

"**Kelly, if you don't, you might lose your life."**

"**I can't." **

**"Okay. I just wanted to call and let you know that I had the baby and he is healthy."**

"**Okay, bye." Kelly hung up not realizing that Melanie was in the doorway and had heard everything. **

**Melanie made her way downstairs and acted like she was just coming in.**

"**Kelly, are you here?"**

"**Yes, Melanie." Kelly yelled from upstairs.**

"**I just came to let you know that everyone is going over to Sophia's. Evan is already there with Joey. So, let's go."**

"**Okay, I'll be right down." Kelly went into the bathroom and cleaned herself up and headed over with Melanie.**

**When they got here, everyone sat down for dinner. Melanie knew she would tell John later about what she had heard. It was her duty to tell him. Mike was the baby's father and deserved to know. Melanie had noticed that Kelly had some bruises. She knew she must have done something to make Evan mad. Cena men were well known for their tempers. They all pretty much had a short fuse.**

"**I am going to check on the kids. John, can you help me?" Melanie said to her husband.**

"**Yes." **

**They walked upstairs and into the nursery. John knew that Melanie had something to tell him.**

"**So, what's up?" He asked her.**

"**When I went to get Kelly, I heard her on the phone with Eve. Eve called her."**

"**Okay. We will get the phone records and see where she is. Did you hear anything else?"**

"**Eve had the baby and he is fine."**

"**Good. I will tell Mike, Mom and Evan. You did good. I knew Kelly would slip up. She isn't very bright."**

"**That is true. I just thought you needed to know."**

"**Thank you. Now, let's go downstairs."**

**They headed back down and everyone moved into the living room. John knew he didn't want to say anything in front of Kelly. So, he decided to tell Evan first and then Mike.**

"**Evan, can you help me get some coffee?" John asked his brother. Evan knew that was code for we need to talk. They headed into the kitchen.**

"**What's up?"**

"**Melanie overheard Kelly on the phone with Eve. Eve apparently called her." **

**"I knew Kelly knew where she was. I will handle this, you handle mom and Mike."**

"**Okay." **

**They headed back into the living room. Everyone talked and soon it was time to go. Evan told Kelly that it was time for them to go but that they were going to leave Joey with Sophia so, they could have some alone time. Kelly agreed but she knew something wasn't right. After they left, John told Mike and Sophia about the call.**

"**So, Kelly was on the phone with her?" Sophia asked Melanie.**

"**Yes. Eve had the baby and he is fine." Melanie replied.**

"**Okay, we will get the information to our contacts and have them looking." Sophia said. "We need to get the phone records and see where she is calling from."**

"**I agree mother. I want my son and if I have to kill her to him, I will." Mike said walking upstairs.**

"**Why don't you guys home?" Sophia said to Melanie and John.**

"**Alright. See you in the morning." They got the kids and headed home. **

"**Tell me where Eve is." Evan said to Kelly.**

"**I don't know. I don't talk to her." Kelly said. She wasn't going to admit that she talked to Eve.**

"**Liar. I know you talked to her today. Where is she?" Evan walked over to his wife who was on the ground.**

"**I don't know where she is." Kelly knew that Melanie must have overheard and told John. God, why was that girl so quick to tell everything.**

"**But you talk to her."**

"**She calls me and tells me she is fine but that is it. She never tells me where she is."**

"**Liar. Tell me where she is. Don't make this more difficult."**

"**I don't know where she is." **

"**I told you to tell me." He smacked her again. **

"**I don't know."**

"**Fine." Evan walked out and toward his mother's house.**

**Once Evan was gone, Kelly packed a bag and left. She knew she had to get away from him and his family. She had hoped to have Joey but with him at Sophia's, there was no way she could take him. She would have to wait until she filed for divorce.**

**She headed to her mother's and told her everything. Alexis told her she would help as much as she could. Kelly knew filing for divorce was the right thing. She couldn't stay in that marriage anymore but she wouldn't lose her son. She would fight Evan with everything she had. She only hoped it would be enough to get her son.**

**Evan came back from his mother's and found Kelly's stuff gone. He was a little surprised but knew she would be back. Once she realized that she wouldn't get Joey in a divorce or live long enough to get him.**

"**Mom, Kelly is gone." Evan said when he returned to his mother's house.**

"**Well, I am surprised she left. I thought she loved Joey more than that." Sophia said. "But she is just like Eve. Both are trash who married rich men. I'm sorry I ever suggested her to you. I should have dug more into her background."**

"**It's not your fault. I fell in love with her without knowing more about her. But****, I have my son and that is all that matters."**

**Evan picked up his son. He would make sure that Kelly never saw their son again. **

**Please Review!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story.

A few days later Sophia was at home going through some boxes. She had taken the day off from the garage and left it in the boys' hands. As she looked at the many photos on the mantle, she took down some to replace. She looked at the one of Eve and Mike. She had hated Eve from the moment she meet her. She tried to be civil with her and not think of her as a gold digger. But it didn't work, she always saw Eve as a gold digger. And her inability to get pregnant really made Sophia question her actual feelings for Mike.

She then looked at the one of Kelly and Evan. She had picked Kelly for Evan and she turned out to be a lying tramp. She had told him before the wedding that she wanted a baby then changed her mind after. Liars woudn't be tolerated in the family. It made her question Kelly's feelings for Evan.

She finally looked at the one of Melanie and John. Melanie was her favorite daughter-in-law now but it wasn't always like that. Not many knew what happened in the beginning of the marriage. Yes, like Kelly, Sophia had picked Melanie. She had been taught by her family to be the perfect wife. But at the beginning, she would constantly question John about everything and didn't always obey was she was suppose to. Anthony and Sophia had told John to make her obey and the best way to do that was to beat into her exactly what she was suppose to do.

It took a lot of emergency room visits and hospital stays before Melanie realized how she should act and from then on, Melanie was the perfect wife and got pregnant again easily. Sophia thought that Eve and Kelly would be same after Mike and Evan did the same thing to them that John did with Melanie. But Eve and Kelly chose to leave instead of turning into the perfect wife.

"Mom, are you here?" Mike said coming in the room and bringing Sophia from her thoughts.

"Yes. What's going on?" Sophia replied. Mike sounded very happy.

"I found Eve. Our people in San Francisco found her and they are keeping an eye on her. I am flying up there now and I will get my son." Mike got his bag.

"Take care my son and bring back that baby." Sophia hugged him as he left. She was happy that he had found Eve and was getting his son back.

Mike took the first flight to San Francisco from San Diego. He wanted to make sure Eve didn't leave with his son again. He could legally take the baby because of the court order. He wasn't sure what he was going to with Eve yet. Killing her seemed a little bit extreme but she had taken his son. He arrived in San Francisco and went to the police and let them know what was going on. They took him to the house where Eve was.

"Mrs. Eve Cena?" The police officer asked her.

"No. I'm Eva Perez." Eve said using her new name.

"According to this photo, you are Eve Cena. Once again, are you Eve Cena?"

"Yes, I'm Eve."

"Mrs. Cena, you have custody of your son illegally. We have the court order to take him and give him to his father."

"No, you can't give that man my son. I will not let him raise him."

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter."

The police entered the home with the social worker and took the baby. Eve was crying when she saw the social worker hand her son over to Mike. The police got all the paper work she had on the baby and gave it to Mike.

"Mr. Cena, do you want to press charges against your ex-wife?"

"No. I just want my son. She is free to go but my court order gives her no visitation."

"Okay. Mrs. Cena, you are free to go."

Eve stood on the porch as Mike got into the car with the baby. He smiled at her and the car was soon gone. Once she was inside the house, she broke down crying. She had lost her son and now she would never see him.

Mike held his son as the courts in San Francisco got everything together for him to take his son home. Eve had named him Preston Michael. Mike hated the name Preston. So, he changed it legally to Michael James. James was after his grandfather. Once everything was in order, he was free to leave with the baby. He chose to fly home immediately. He didn't want to give Eve a chance to steal the baby.

"So, Evan, you got the divorce papers, huh?" John asked his brother as they had lunch in the office of the garage.

"Yes. Kelly wants custody of Joey and some child support and alimony." Evan replied taking a bite of his hamburger.

"What are you going to do?"

"I will give her a divorce but she won't get Joey. I am going to get full custody and she will get nothing. No visitation no anything."

"Isn't that a bit harsh? She is his mother."

"John, please. No it isn't."

"I just hate that you and Mike couldn't get your wives to obey like Melanie."

"I tried that method. I thought it would work on Kelly but it didn't. John, how did it work on Melanie?"

"I just did what mom and dad said. Whenever she would disobey me or ask something she shouldn't, then I would hit her and usually pretty hard. Finally it worked and she realized what was expected and started doing it. Now, look at her, she is the perfect wife and mother. She gave me two children including a son, so obviously what mom and dad said worked."

"I guess I will have to remember that for next time." Evan said throwing his trash away.

"Yep." John threw his away and they headed back to work.

Evan thought about what John had said. He tried to do to Kelly what John did with Melanie but apparently she was different. In her divorce papers, Kelly asked for custody of Joey, child support, alimony and half the money when they sell the house. But Evan had no plan to give her any of it. He had his lawyer counter file for custody of Joey and then claim that Evan didn't make enough to pay her child support or alimony. John and Mike filed a builders lean against the house saying that Kelly and Evan owed them money for the remodeling. That would take all the profits from the sell of the house giving Kelly nothing.

"How is the divorce coming?" Mickie asked her friend. They were both teachers.

"Not good. Evan counter filed for custody of Joey and that I have no visitation. Then his family claims that he doesn't make enough to pay me alimony or child support."

"What are you going to do?"

"Not a lot I can do. I have a pro bono lawyer, Evan has the top divorce lawyer in the city. I know he will get what he wants and I will get nothing."

"He can't stop you from having visitations with your son. You are his mother."

"He is claiming that I never wanted the baby and when I found out I was pregnant, I wanted an abortion."

"Kelly, that is true. You did want an abortion when you first realized that you were pregnant."

"I know but no one heard me say that."

"You told me you said it in front of Eve and Melanie. Eve is gone so, she can't hurt you but Melanie is here."

"I know and I know she will tell exactly what John and Sophia want her too. I am screwed."

"Just have faith Kelly. Everything will work out."

"I hope so."

They finished lunch and headed back to class. Kelly hoped that Melanie would remember how much Kelly loved Joey and that she deserved to be in his life but she also knew that John would tell Melanie what to say. But she still held out hope that Melanie would back her up. She hoped she would get to see her son and keep him.

Please Review!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Mike arrived in San Diego with his son. He took a cab to his mother's house. He knew she would want to see Michael. Sophia watched as Mike pulled up in the cab. She was excited to finally get to see her grandson. She now had all of her grandchildren near her.

"We're here." Mike said coming in.

"Oh, let me hold that baby." Sophia said taking Michael from Mike. "Oh, he is so cute and he looks like you."

"I thought so too." Mike said.

"He is cute, Mike." Melanie said seeing the baby.

"Well, let's go into the living room. I want to spend time with all my grandchildren."

Everyone headed into the living room Sophia looked around and loved the sight she saw. John and Melanie with Sophie and AJ, Mike with Michael, and Evan with Joey. It was just perfect and thankfully, Kelly and Eve were not part of the picture. She just had to find Mike and Evan better wives and more like Melanie.

Eve arrived in San Diego not long after Mike. She wanted to try to get custody of Preston. That was the name she picked for her son and she wanted it to stay but she had heard that Mike changed it to Michael James. She called Kelly once she arrived in San Diego.

"Eve, I'm so glad you are okay." Kelly hugged her friend.

"I'm okay but I miss my son." Eve sat down on the sofa.

"I miss my son too. Evan won't let me see him at all."

"Mike won't now that he has custody. Kelly we have to get our children back."

"How? No court is going to go against them."

"We need someone to testify that Mike and Evan hit us and that they are dangerous to the children."

"Eve, you know the only person to do that is Melanie and she won't go against John."

"I know. But let's talk to her anyway, it might work. We have to try for sons."

"Yeah. I will call her about meeting us." Kelly picked up the phone and called Melanie's cell phone. She listened to the callback while waiting.

"_Hey, it's Melanie Cena, leave me a message."_

"Melanie, its Kelly. Please call me. I need to talk to you." Kelly hung up and hoped that Melanie would call. She knew it was a long shot for Melanie to help. "Voice mail." She told Eve.

"I hope she calls you back." Eve knew, like Kelly, it was a long shot for Melanie to help them. She did what John wanted and he wouldn't let her help.

Once John and Melanie had gotten home, she heard her cell beep which meant she had a message. She listened to it and it was Kelly. She deleted the message and erased the number. She had a feeling of what Kelly wanted but she wouldn't go against her husband.

"Who called you?" John asked when she came into the room.

"Kelly. I guess she wants me to help her get custody of Joey."

"Well, that's not happening."

"I know. I'm not helping her get custody. Joey and Michael are where they should be." Melanie sat down at her vanity table and took off her earrings and makeup.

"Good. So, I was thinking about you and me going away for a weekend. We can leave the kids with my mom or yours. Spend time together you and me." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I like that." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Great. We will plan it." He kissed her and got ready for bed. His mother suggested taking her away to make sure her story would match everyone else's about Kelly when the divorce hearing came up.

A few days later, Evan and Kelly's first hearing came up. It was to determine who would get temporary custody of their son. Kelly hoped that the judge would see that Joey belonged with her and not Evan.

"This court is in session, the Honorable David Batista presiding." The bailiff said to the court.

"Be seated." The judge said. "This is a hearing to determine temporary custody of Joseph Parker Cena. Are the parties here?"

"Yes, your honor." Michelle McCool, Kelly's lawyer, said.

"Yes, your honor." Chris Jericho, Evan's lawyer, said.

"I have a petition here from Evan Cena, the minor child's father, for sole custody with no visitation for the mother. Is that right?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your honor." Chris said standing up. "My client believes that his soon to be ex wife is a danger to their son. She didn't want the child to begin with. She talked to her former sisters-in-law about having an abortion. She is not stable enough to have this child."

"Thank you, Mr. Jericho." The judge said. "Ms. McCool."

"Your honor, my client is no danger to her son. She loves him and loves being a mother. She has always wanted this child. She is a great mother. She deserves to be in her child's life."

"Thank you. I understand there are witnesses for each side"

"Yes, your honor." Michelle said. "I have Eve Cena, former wife of Michael Cena, to testify about the treatment of the Cena men."

"Your honor, Mrs. Cena is divorced from my client's brother. He, in fact, has custody of their son. Mrs. Cena would say anything to get her friend what she wants."

"I will hear from Mrs. Cena." Eve took the stand and swore to tell the truth.

"Mrs. Cena, what was your treatment as the wife of Michael Cena?" Michelle asked her.

"Mike was cruel to me. He would constantly yell about something and hit me. He is abusive just like his brothers."

"Objection. Your honor, what went on in her marriage is not necessarily what happened in my client's marriage." Chris said.

"Your honor, I am trying to let the court see that all the Cena men have tempers and it is not a safe place for a child."

"Overruled but stay on point."

"Thank you. Mrs. Cena, your ex husband has custody of your son, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you fear for you or your child's life?"

"Yes. I think he will hurt me or my child."

"Thank you, nothing further."

"Mr. Jericho."

"Mrs. Cena, did you ever see my client hit his wife?"

"No, but I saw the bruises."

"Just yes or no, please."

"Has Mr. Cena ever lost his temper in front of you?"

"No."

"Did Kelly Cena ever tell you that she wanted to have an abortion when she first became pregnant?"

"She told me and Melanie that she had thought about it."

"Nothing further."

"You may step down. Ms. McCool, your next witness."

"I call Melanie Cena to the stand."

Melanie took the stand same as Eve and promised to tell the truth.

"Mrs. Cena, has your husband ever been cruel to you?"

"No."

"Has he ever hit you?"

"No."

"Nothing further." Michelle sat down by Kelly. She whispered to her. "This is not looking good. "

Kelly knew it wasn't. She had Eve saying that the Cena men were abusive and Melanie saying that they weren't.

"Mr. Jericho."

"Mrs. Cena, how long have you been married to John Cena?"

"Almost five years."

"In all that time, have you ever seen my client loose his temper or hit someone?"

"No, I haven't."

"Did Kelly ever tell you that she wanted to have an abortion?"

"She told me and Eve that she had thought about it."

"Did she want to have a baby?"

"She expressed wishes that she didn't want a baby until they had been married a year."

"Thank you, nothing further."

"You may step down. Any more witnesses?"

"No, your honor."

"No, your honor."

"After hearing everything, it is the order of this court that temporary custody of Joseph Parker Cena be given to his father, Evan Cena. Kelly Cena will have supervised visitation every Saturday from two to six in the home of Mr. Cena with a court appointment mediator. This order will stand until the final hearing. This court is adjourned."

Kelly couldn't believe that she could only see her son under supervision. But at least she could see him which was something Eve wasn't allowed yet. She looked at Evan as she and Eve left the courtroom. She couldn't believe that she had married him. Thinking back now, she knew that she should have gotten to know him better before she agreed to marry him. But she loved him and she wondered where that love went.

Please review!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. I hope you like this chapter

Eve's court case came up a few days after Kelly's. Eve was trying to get custody of Michael. She was using Kelly's lawyer and hoped her case went better than Kelly's. This time, there would be no witnesses in this case. Everything was done by deposition.

"Please Rise, the honorable Linda McMahon presiding."

"Be seated. This is to determine permanent custody of Michael James Cena. Are all the parties here?"

"Yes, your honor." Michelle said.

"Yes, your honor." Ted DiBiase said. He was one of the top child custody lawyers in the state.

"Precede, Ms. McCool."

"Your honor, my client has been ripped away from her son. She is not allowed visitation. Every child needs a mother. My client has done nothing wrong that would warrant being kept from her child."

"Mr. DiBiase."

"Your honor, my client was granted custody of his son based on the fact that Ms. Cena took off and never told my client she was pregnant. He feels that she will take the baby and run if she is granted custody. The main goal here is to protect this child from a mother who wants to keep it from his father."

"I have read the depositions from everyone. I have read the medical reports and everything known about this case. I am ready to make my ruling. But first I would like to hear from the parents. Ms. Cena, would you like to address the court?"

"Yes, your honor." Eve stood up. "Your honor, when I left I had just found out I was pregnant after we had been trying for years. The conception date was the day my husband forced himself on me. I feared for my life and that of my child, so, I ran. I had overheard my ex-husband's mother plotting to get rid of me. I only wanted to protect my child. I still fear for my child and for me. Please don't let that family have my son."

"Thank you. Mr. Cena, would you like to say something?"

"Yes, your honor." Mike stood up now. "Your honor, I loved my wife and a part of me still does. But when she left without telling she was pregnant, that hurt. I have wanted nothing more than a child. I love my son and I missed his first few months. I don't want to lose anymore time. I didn't force myself on her. No one is or was plotting to get rid of her. She has no reason to fear me or my family."

"Thank you. I have read everything in this case. And I am ready to make my ruling. It is the ruling of this court that custody be award to Mr. Cena with Mrs. Cena getting visitation Mondays and Fridays from six to eight and Saturdays from ten to six. If Mrs. Cena takes the child and leaves the state, she will be arrested and striped of all her rights to her son. This court is adjourned."

Eve wasn't happy that she didn't get full custody but at least she got more visitation then Kelly and unsupervised. But she knew that she couldn't take Michael and run. He would be taken away permanently if she did.

"I can't believe those judges gave Kelly and Eve visitations. It isn't right." Sophia said as everyone was in the living room.

"Well, at least we got sole custody and they just got visitations." Mike said. "I can't believe that Eve's visits are unsupervised. She better not take my son."

"I don't think she will. She won't risk losing him permanently." Melanie said holding her son.

"Melanie is right." John said in agreement.

"Boys, let's not talk about them anymore. You have your children and that it all that matter." Sophia said to them.

After what happen in court, Kelly decided to talk to Randy a few days later and see if he could help in anyway. She knew he was once friendly with the Cena's.

"Kelly, what did you want?" Randy asked as they sat in a restaurant in the mall.

"I want you to help me get my son back. I can't take him being with Evan and his family."

"Kelly, I don't know what I can do. The judge ruled and it is just temporary."

"You know the Cena's. You use to be friends with them. You can testify about how they treat people."

"Kelly, I never saw them hit women or anything like that. Yes, John has a temper but I never saw anything with Evan. I can't say something that isn't true."

"I know. I just want more time with my son. I want him permanently."

"Have you considered talking to Evan without his mother and see if you can work something out?"

"No. He won't see me." Just as she said that she saw Melanie in the mall. "There is Melanie. Maybe I can talk to her and she can help."

"Let me talk to her. It might be better." Randy got up and walked to where Melanie was. "Long time no see, Mel."

"Randy, what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you." He pulled her into the nearby stairwell.

"What about?"

"Kelly, Evan and their divorce."

"I can't help with that."

"Mel, we have been through some much together." He moved closer to her. "I remember how close we were."

"That's over and has been since I got married."

"You were never supposed to marry him. If your father hadn't made sure you thought I was cheating, we would be together."

"Randy, leave it alone."

"Melanie, I never got over you and I still love you. Even when I dated other people, I still loved you."

"Please let this go. I am married and I love John."

"I hate what he has done to you. You were so full of life when we were together. I thought after we were together the night before your wedding to John, you would change your mind and not marry him. I think about that night everyday."

"Stop, just stop. Whatever we had is over, I love my husband and I won't help Kelly get Joey. Did you think I didn't know she was the one you were with that day? I knew and when she began dating Evan, it took a minute to realize who she was. Now, I have my chance for payback. I will not help her. Please let this go."

"Melanie, I know you still have feelings for me. Why won't you admit it?"

"I don't have feelings for you anymore. I have moved on. I'm happy."

"Are you? I know he broke you down and that is why you are so obedient to him. Melanie, if you leave him, I'll help you."

"What is wrong with you? I am married and I love my husband and my children. I could never leave him nor would I want too."

"You are making a mistake but it is yours to make. Just think about this." He leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away from her. "Just remember, I love you." He walked away from her.

Melanie couldn't believe that Randy cornered her and tried to talk her into helping Kelly and leaving John. At one time, she would have done anything for him but that changed when he cheated on her. They had met in college and dated for years much to her father's dismay. He tried the whole time to get her to break up with Randy. Finally, they did when Melanie found Randy in bed with Kelly. It was a week later that she met John. She didn't know she would fall so quickly for him but she did and they were soon engaged. She didn't regret marrying John no matter what Randy said. She was happy with her husband and her life.

Please Review!! Were you shocked by the twist?


	15. Chapter 15

When Melanie arrived home, she knew she would tell John what happened. John hated Randy because he had dated Melanie and for what happened the night before their wedding. Melanie told John about what happened but she never told him it was Kelly that Randy cheated with.

"John, I have something to tell you." Melanie said walking into the living room.

"What's up, babe?" He asked her.

"I ran into Randy at the mall and he asked me to help Kelly get Joey." She sat down beside him.

"Why would Randy want you to help Kelly?"

"I never told you this and I didn't even remember who she was, but Kelly was who Randy cheated on me with."

"Why didn't you say anything before my brother married her?"

"I didn't know it was her until after they were married and she was pregnant. I'm sorry. I should have told but it was done."

"Melanie, you should have told us. We could have save Evan a lot." John was controlling his temper with her. He hadn't gotten angry with her in a very long time.

"I'm sorry. I should have told. I'm so sorry." Melanie apologized over and over again for not saying something.

"It's okay. It's over now. Melanie, I'm not mad just be honest with me. You know that."

"Okay. Then you need to know that Randy kissed me and try to convince me to leave you."

"I am so going to kill him. When will he get that you chose me? You chose to marry me and be with me. He will regret this." John stormed out before she could say anything. She never wanted him to go after Randy.

She called John on his cell phone but he didn't pick up. So, she called Randy and told him that she told John everything and he was on his way to see him. She just wanted to give him a heads up because she didn't want anyone hurt. Just as she hung up with Randy, Kelly called her.

"Hello." Melanie said answering.

"Melanie, its Kelly. I need to talk to you."

"Kelly, I can't help you and to be honest, I won't help you."

"Why not? I just want my child."

"Joey is fine where he is."

"Melanie, why won't you help me?"

"Because you ruined my life at one time."

"What are you talking about?"

"You slept with my boyfriend at the time and now I have my chance for payback on you. I will not help you because you don't deserve that baby."

"Melanie, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh, no? How about when you decided to sleep with Randy Orton? Did you know he wasn't single at the time?"

"You were Randy's girlfriend. Melanie, I'm sorry."

"No, you aren't. You knew he wasn't single and you did what you wanted. Now, it's payback time. Wow, who knew that something like that could impact your custody of your son? Karma is bitch, Kelly." Melanie hung up on her.

"Well, is she going to help?" Eve asked.

"No. She won't help." Kelly couldn't believe that because she made the choice to sleep with someone else boyfriend years ago, it would cost her custody.

"Did she say why?"

"Because I apparently slept with her boyfriend years ago."

"What? Explain."

"I was a wild one sleeping with anyone whether they had a girlfriend or not. I slept with Randy and he had a girlfriend, Melanie. After they broke up, Randy and I dated for a few months. I never saw her so, I had no idea who she was." She had to keep up with that lie to save everything. She could never tell anyone the truth.

"So, this is payback for that?"

"Yes. She said I don't deserve my son and that Karma was a bitch."

"Wow, I'm sorry."

"I figured my past would come back and haunt me, I just didn't know it would cost me my son." Kelly knew that what really happened with Randy was coming back on her. She had taken the money that Melanie's father offered and made sure that Randy got really drunk and they ended up in bed. Then Melanie's father arranged for her to walk in on them.

"I'm sorry." Eve didn't know what else to say. She had known that Kelly was a little slut before she married Evan but she didn't know that Melanie could be so vicious to someone. It made her wonder how much the guy Kelly slept with meant to Melanie.

"It happened. I can't change it now. I went to him to see if he could help me. He used to be friends with John and the Cena's. We saw Melanie at the mall and he said he would talk to her. I guess he couldn't get her to change her mind."

"Did he say what he said to her?"

"No. When he came back, he said she wasn't going to help and then he said that he wasn't able to help me."

"So, he isn't going to help you at all?"

"No. I wonder if Melanie asked him not to."

"Why would she do that and why would he agree to it?"

"She would do it for payback. He would agree because the whole time we were together, he was still in love with her. We dated for three months and she was all he thought about. He constantly said her name during sex and when he was dreaming. I think he is still in love with her."

"Do you think she loves him? I mean, she is married to John."

"I don't know. I know she loves John thought and I don't think she would ever leave him."

"Yeah, you're right." Eve let the subject drop because she knew that Melanie wouldn't leave John.

John knew exactly where Randy was. He was going to have a talk with him calmly. He arrived at the bar and got out. He found Randy sitting at one of the tables.

"Well, Orton, what do you have to say for yourself?" John asked sitting down in front of him.

"I have no idea what you talking about John."

"You do. You tried to get my wife to leave me. Did you really think she would?"

"I hoped she would. If it wasn't for her dad, she wouldn't be with you and you know that."

"She loves me. She is over you."

"Yeah, you are probably right. But what did you do to make her like she is now? She went from a person who was full of life to this person who does what you want her to do."

"I didn't do anything but love her. She fell in love with me and married me. She doesn't love you anymore so, stay away from my wife. And don't ask her to help the slut you cheated on her with."

"I regret what happen with Kelly, I always have. I regret that I hurt Melanie. Because no matter what I love her and I always will. But I know she is your wife and she would never cheat on you. So, I will keep my distance unless I get proof that you hurt her. Then I will take you down." Randy walked away before anything could happen.

John left not long after Randy. He knew that if Randy said he would leave Melanie alone, he would. He had always known that Randy still love Melanie but he knew that Melanie loved him and wouldn't cheat on him.

"Hey, did everything go okay?" Melanie asked John when he came in.

"I didn't hurt Randy. I talked to him and told him to stay away from you and to not ask you to help Kelly."

"Okay. John you know I don't love him, right?"

"Yes. I know you love me. Randy ruined what you guys once had. And it worked out well for me because I ended up with you."

"It did work out well."

"I think Randy will leave you alone now. He knows you are mine."

Melanie kissed her husband. She did love him and that was why she married. It was never a rebound like some people thought. But she never denied that what happen with Randy did hurt her. She had been so in love with him and her father had been against it. He did everything to break them up. Melanie thought nothing could until she walked in on him with Kelly. Now, Kelly was getting what she deserved.

Please Review!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

The next few weeks went by quickly and it was time for Evan and Kelly's divorce hearing. Kelly was certain that she would get joint custody of Joey at the least. He was her son and no judge was going to keep a child from their mother. The judge was the same as the temporary custody hearing.

"I have heard all the statements and read everything involved in this case. I hear by granted the divorce of Kelly Cena and Evan Cena. Mr. Cena will pay five hundred a month in alimony. Custody of the minor child will be split between the two. Mr. Cena will have primary custody and Mrs. Cena will have visitations from six p.m. on Friday to six p.m. Sunday every weekend. These visits will not be supervised however Mrs. Cena will be required to have a psychological evaluation every month to make sure she is capable of taking care of the minor child. This decision is final."

Kelly was happy that she got weekend visits with Joey. She had wanted primary custody but she would take the visits. She still wondered why the judge would require her to have a psychological evaluation. She didn't have mental problems.

"I can't believe that judge gave Kelly unsupervised visitation. It makes no sense." Sophia said as Evan got Joey ready for Kelly. It was Friday and her visits started that day.

"Well, he did. So, I have to deal with that." Evan met Kelly out front. He knew that she didn't want to see his mother.

"Thanks for bringing him." Kelly said taking Joey from Evan.

"I am just following the judge's order. Please have him back on Sunday."

"I will. Evan, I want us to be civil with each other for Joey's sake."

"We can be civil. Just have him back." Evan walked back into the house.

Kelly sighed when she saw Sophia watching her. She felt that Sophia was up to something. But she put it out of mind and drove away with her son. She was happy to have the time with him. She had missed him.

"Oh, Kelly, he is so cute." Eve said when Kelly arrived home. They had decided to share a place.

"Thanks. So, you get Michael tomorrow, right?"

"Yes. We should take the kids to the zoo or the park."

"I agree."

They made plans for them and their sons. Both were happy that they at least had visitations with their sons.

Sophia was seething with anger that both judges gave Kelly and Eve visits that were unsupervised. She hated to see her grandsons anywhere near those two. She knew she had to fix it and she knew just what to do. She would fix this and make things how they should be. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"I want to make sure nothing can be traced back to me and my family." Sophia said to the person on the phone.

"Not a problem. Everything will be taken care of." The person said.

"Excellent." Sophia hung up the phone. She knew everything would be taken care of.

She would never tell the boys her plan. She wanted to make sure everything went according to plan and she was worried that the boys would stop things.

Kelly and Eve took the kids to the park the next day. Both were just enjoying having the time with their sons. They thought that the Cena's would make sure that everything went their way and that the girls were cut out of the kids' lives.

Kelly and Eve both had Joey and Michael in their strollers as they walked around the park. They planned to stop at the sandbox. Just as they were walking, Kelly fell to the ground. Eve went to her and saw that she had been shot.

"Oh my god, Kelly." Eve yelled. "Someone help." Eve put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding when another shot rang out. Eve grabbed her chest and fell also.

A bystander called 911 and put pressure on both wounds hoping the girls made it. The ambulance finally arrived and took the girls to the hospital. They also took the kids with them and made the emergency calls to the kids' fathers. Evan and Mike both rushed to the hospital.

"Mr. Cena." The doctor said coming out.

"Yes." Both Evan and Mike said.

"I treated Eve. I'm sorry, she didn't make it."

"What?" Mike said shocked. "Where is my son?"

"Here." The nurses brought Joey and Michael out to them.

"Eve is dead?" Mike said as he held Michael.

"I'm sorry but yes."

"What about Kelly?"

"I'm sorry, she is gone too."

"Both of them?"

"Yes. I'm very sorry. We did all we could to save them. I'm sorry." The doctor walked away leaving them there.

Just as Mike and Evan were standing in shock, the police came up to them.

"Mr. Cena."

"Yes." Both said.

"We have some questions for you about your wives' shooting."

"Okay." Mike said.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt your wives?"

"No."

"You and the girls were going through a divorce and custody battle right?"

"We were but that was all settled. The girls got visitations."

"So, you had no reason to kill them."

"No. We were working when this happened."

"We will check that out. I'm sorry about your wives." The police walked off leaving them there.

Both Mike and Evan were shocked by this. How could Kelly and Eve be dead? It makes no sense. They signed the papers they had too and left. They wanted to get their sons home.

"Boys, is everything okay?" Sophia asked when they came in.

"Kelly and Eve were shot today. They are dead." Mike said to her.

"I'm sorry for the kids. This was a senseless tragedy. You should get the kids in bed."

"We were." They headed upstairs and put the kids down for a nap.

Sophia called John and told him what happen to Kelly and Eve. Both he and Melanie couldn't believe it. Melanie was shocked that someone would kill them. It really made no sense.

Once they were at Sophia's, Melanie went upstairs to put her children down for a nap. She came out of the nursery and heard Sophia on the phone.

"It went as planned. You will have the rest of your money. I can't thank you enough for taking care of this for me." Sophia hung up and walked out of her bedroom. Melanie hid in the nursery.

She was shocked by what she heard. Sophia had arranged for Kelly and Eve to be killed. How could she do that? Melanie wondered if John and the boys knew. She would talk to John about it and see. She had to know if her husband plotted with his mother to kill them. She had too.

Please Review!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Hope you like the twist in this.

John decided that he and Melanie should stay with Sophia and be there for Mike and Evan and the kids. Mike stayed in his old room, Evan in his and John and Melanie in his. Melanie hoped that she could talk to John about what she heard.

"John, I have to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me." She and John were in his room lying down.

"Baby, you know I will."

"Did you or your brothers have anything to do with what happen with Kelly and Eve?"

"No, of course. You know we would never do that. Why do you ask?"

"I heard your mother on the phone earlier. She was thanking someone for what they did and saying they would get the rest of their money. John, I think your mother had Kelly and Eve killed."

"Melanie, why would you say that?"

"Think about it John. You know I would never say something like this if I haven't heard it."

"Okay, here is what I will do. I will talk to my mother and see what she says. I will know if she is lying. But Melanie, I warn you now, if you are lying, you know what will happen."

"I swear I am not lying. I wouldn't do that."

"I believe you. I will talk to her okay."

"Okay but please don't tell her I heard. If she did arrange it, she will have no problem killing me."

"Hey, baby. I would never let that happen." John pulled her close to him. "I will protect you from everyone including my mother."

She snuggled close to him. She was worried what might happen when he talked to Sophia. She hoped everything would be okay.

The next morning, John got up first and heard his mother on the phone. She was talking to someone about the plan and giving them money. He knew that Melanie was telling the truth. His mother had planned Kelly and Eve's murders. He had to tell his brothers. He asked them to come to his house that night.

"Mel, you were right. My mother planned Kelly and Eve's murder."

"My god, John. What are you going to do?"

"I am meeting Mike and Evan and we are going to talk about things. We have to handle this together."

"Okay. Please be careful."

"I will. I promised to protect you and I will. I will not let my mother hurt you."

After work, the boys met at John's. John had asked them to bring Michael and Joey. When they arrived, Melanie took Michael and Joey upstairs. Once she was out of sight, John told Mike and Evan what he knew.

"John, are you sure?" Mike was shocked that his mother had Eve killed.

"Yes. I heard mom on the phone. She planned them."

"We have to turn her in." Evan said.

"Yes, we do. After we confront her." Mike replied. "I want her to admit that she had Eve killed."

"Okay, let's go confront mom."

They headed out after John told Melanie where they were going. She begged him to be careful because they didn't know what Sophia might do.

"Mom, we have to talk to you." John said walking in with Mike and Evan.

"Okay, what about?" Sophia had no idea what her sons wanted to talk about.

"Did you have Eve and Kelly killed?" Mike asked. "Just tell us the truth."

"Yes, I had them killed. I did it for you and Evan. You have custody of your children now with no one else."

"Mom, how could you do that?" Evan asked shocked.

"I wanted to make sure that you got your children. I would do anything to make sure that you kept your children."

"Mother, you had two people killed. I can't let my son near you. I will move out and away. I can't let you be near Michael. You are out of my life now." Mike said to her. "I'm sorry."

"Mike, you can't leave me. I'm your mother."

"I am leaving too. I will not let you near my son either." Evan got up and walked to where Mike was.

"John, are you going to leave too?" Sophia couldn't believe she was losing her sons after everything.

"Yes. I can't let you hurt Melanie or my children. Mom, what you did was horrible beyond words. I can't have my children near someone who would plot a murder. And I can't take the risk that you might kill my wife too. I won't."

The boys headed toward the door when they heard a shot. They turned around and saw that their mother had a gun and she was pointing at them.

"I won't let you leave me or take my grandchildren away."

She started firing the gun and each bullet hit one of her sons. Once they were all on the ground, she walked over to them. She looked at her sons and realized what she had done. She took the gun and turned it on herself just as the cops showed up.

Melanie was worried about what was going on. She had wanted John to wait until the next morning to talk to his mother. She wanted them to go to the police first. She was looking in on the children when the doorbell rang. She went downstairs and opened the door and saw the police officer standing there.

"What?"

"Mrs. Cena?" The officer asked.

"Yes. What's happened?"

"There was a shooting at your mother-in-laws."

"Oh my god, is everyone okay?"

"No, I'm sorry but your mother-in-law is dead and so are your brothers-in-laws."

"What about my husband? Is he okay?"

"Your husband was hit in the chest and is on his way to the hospital. He is alive but critical."

"Okay, let me get someone to watch the children."

"About that, you have Mike and Evan Cena's children right?"

"Yes, I have Michael and Joey."

"This is Mary Parker from child services. She is here to take the children."

"Okay." Melanie called her mother who came right over to watch Sophie and AJ. The child services worker took Joey and Michael.

Melanie headed to the hospital hoping that her husband was okay. She couldn't imagine life without him. She drove to the hospital and to the emergency room. The doctor told her that John was in surgery to fix the damage. Melanie hoped and prayed that he would be okay. She couldn't loose him.

Please Review!!! I am leaving it up to you. Do you want John to live or die? Let me know in your review.


	18. Chapter 18

Melanie sat in the waiting room while John was in surgery. She hoped and prayed that he would be fine. She was still in shock that Sophia had killed her boys. She had loved them more than anything.

"Mrs. Cena?" The doctor said coming into the room.

"Yes." Melanie said getting up.

"I'm Dr. Shawn Michaels, I operated on your husband."

"Is he okay?"

"He is in recovery. He had some very serious injuries."

"What kind?"

"He was shot in the chest. He is lucky. A little to right and the bullet would have shredded his aorta. But the bullet didn't hit anything major. He lost a lot of blood which we replaced. He did flat line once during surgery but we got his heart going again. He will be okay. He just needs to rest."

"Thank you. When can I see him?"

"He needs to be in recovery for a few hours and then we will move him to the ICU. You can see him then." The doctor walked away leaving Melanie there.

She finally took a breathe once she knew he was okay. She was so grateful and happy that John was okay. She took out her cell phone and called her mother. She told her John was out of surgery and was doing fine. She asked her to take Sophie and AJ to her house. She knew they would be safe there. A few hours later, Melanie was allowed to see John.

"Thank god you are okay." Melanie said hugging gently. "I was so worried."

"I know. Mel, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not waiting. I should have waited and then Mike and Evan would be alive."

"John, you are not to blame for what happened. Your mom was sick and she wasn't thinking clearly."

"We told her that we were all leaving and that she was out of our lives. We couldn't let her near our children. I wasn't going to let her hurt you."

"Let's not talk about this right now. You are okay and you are going to be fine."

"What about Joey and Michael? What is going to happen to them?"

"Child services came and took them. They have no living parent. I think they will give them to the nearest blood relative which is Kelly's family and Eve's family."

"I think that is probably best. They will be fine with them."

"I'm sorry about everything. I am sorry about Mike and Evan and your mom. I never wanted anyone to get hurt."

"Baby, it's not your fault either. Mel, when I was in recovery, I thought about things. I want us to start over."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm sorry about what happened in the beginning."

"I know. I'm past that now. John, I love you and I always will. Yeah, things were difficult in the beginning but once that was over, we had a great life. We do have a great life. We have two kids. Everything I have ever wanted."

"I have everything I ever wanted too. I love you and our children so much."

"I love you too. Now, you rest and get better. Then we will go home and start things over."

Melanie stayed at the hospital with him before leaving in the morning to check on Sophie and AJ. She also wanted to know what was going to happen to Michael and Joey. She also needed to make the arrangements for Mike, Evan and their mother. Kelly and Eve's families were planning theirs.

"Mrs. Cena." Ms. Parker of child services said. "What can I do for you?"

"I just came to see what will happen to Michael and Joey."

"They will go to Kelly and Eve's families."

"Okay. I just wanted to be sure that they were taken care of. Thank you for telling me."

"Not a problem."

Melanie left and headed to the funeral home. She was not looking forward to this. She was still shocked about everything. Once she made the arrangements, she headed to see Sophie and AJ. Once she had done that, she headed back to the hospital. She didn't want to be away from John any longer than she had to be.

"Did you get everything done?" John asked when she came back.

"Yes. I did what you ask about the arrangements."

"Good. What about Michael and Joey?"

"I went to child services and they will be given to Kelly and Eve's families."

"Okay, at least they are taken care of."

"Yes. John, did you want to try to get custody of them?"

"No. I just wanted to make sure they were taken care of. They need a different environment."

"Okay, if that is what you want, I support that."

"Mel, you don't have to support everything. If you disagree with me, please tell me. That is what I want now."

"I agree though. They are better with Eve and Kelly's families. We have a lot on our plate right now with Sophie and AJ. And supporting your decisions will never change. Marriage is a partnership but it is also supporting your partner."

"Okay. I am still in shock over everything. I have been trying to figure out how my mother could do that. Plan Kelly and Eve's murders and then kill Mike and Evan and almost kill me. What happen to the mother I knew?"

"I don't know. Your mom had a weird way doing things but I never thought she would hurt you, Mike or Evan."

"I never thought she would either."

"John, let's get you well and do what we need to do. It will take a long time to figure this out."

"Yeah, you're right."

She showed him everything the funeral home had given her. She knew it was going to be difficult for him. He had after all, lost his brothers and mother. She would help him through this and they would move on with their lives no matter how difficult it would be.

Please Review!!!


	19. Chapter 19

_Okay, this is the last chapter of this story. I am still shocked that I got it done so quickly. I hope you all have love it and will continue to read my stories._

_Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, Neurotic-Idealist, bayleebear, Sonib89, and diabiaselover for all the reviews. You guys are awesome and I appreciate you taking the time to do so._

_Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this one._

_Epilogue One year later_

John got out of the car and walked into the cemetery. He walked over to the graves of his mother, father, and brothers. He looked down at the stones and read them out loud.

"Anthony Joseph Cena, Sophia Anna Luciano Cena, Michael Joseph Cena, and Evan James Cena."

He stood there looking at the graves and remember what had happened in the last year. After the funerals, he and Melanie sold the other three houses and put the money from Mike's house into a trust for Michael, Evan's was put into a trust for Joey. The sell of their mother's house was split evenly between Michael, Joey, Sophie and AJ.

Every day, he thought about what happened. It hurt to not have his brothers with him. They had always been close and to be without them was hard. Even thought his mother was the one who killed them and shot him, he still missed her. She was still his mother.

He had spent the last year dealing with everything about his family's business and dealing with all that happened. He was now in charge of the garage and continued to work there. He and Melanie had worked through everything that happen in their marriage before the shooting with a counselor and were now better than ever.

He had apologized to Eve and Kelly's families about what happen with everything. They were given full custody of Michael and Joey. Both John and Melanie thought it was for the best. The only thing that concerned John was that Eve and Kelly's families might tell the boys how awful Mike and Evan were and that they were horrible fathers to them. Both families said they wouldn't but it didn't stop John was worrying about it.

His brothers were not bad fathers or bad people. They were just raised by parents who taught them that women were to be dutiful wives and do what their husbands said and pretty much have no opinions of their own. They had been told to make their wives do what they wanted.

John realized now how wrong that was and he was working everyday to make it up to Melanie. She had stood by him through everything despite how their marriage had been before the shooting. He looked again at the graves.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I miss you guys so much. This shouldn't be right now. We should be a family. Our children should be growing up together. I haven't seen Michael or Joey in almost a year. Eve and Kelly's families think it is for the best. They have cut off all contact with us. I'm sorry that I can't be more involved with your children but it is best that Michael and Joey don't have to deal with this. I just wanted to come and say how sorry I am about everything. I love you guys and I miss you."

He placed the flowers on the graves and walked away. It was time to go home to his wife and family. He had finally put everything behind him and was moving on. His focus was Melanie and their children. He thought about his brothers and parents everyday but he knew it was time to leave them in the past and look to the future.

Everyone always thought that the Cena's were the perfect family. But as everyone came to realize, nothing is perfect and families rarely are. But you deal with bad stuff and live for the good stuff. What happen with Evan, Mike, Kelly, Eve and Sophia was the bad stuff that you deal with. Melanie, Sophie and AJ were the good stuff you live for.

Please Review!!


End file.
